Las 36 preguntas del amor
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Insólito, total y absolutamente insólito, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Weasley se encierran voluntariamente dispuestos a contestar 36 preguntas que harán que acaben enamorados el uno del otro. La sociedad mágica está en shock y ni siquiera Trelawney se atreve a hacer predicciones de lo que puede ser la peor crisis de la historia mágica después de Voldemort [DRABBLES- Dramione- Completo]
1. Prólogo: El reto

_**Bueno yo sé que debería de estar subiendo un cap de Enfermo pero escribir no es tan fácil como parece. Hasta ahora no me han venido las ganas de ponerme a escribir y escribir por escribir es tontería, porque sufro yo y sufrís vosotras por mis malos resultados, y no es plan. Así que espero traeros pronto un nuevo cap.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto? Es una idea loca que se me ocurrió el otro día cuando volvía a casa de hacer mi último examen. Un científico hizo un experimento e ideó un test definitivo para que dos parejas que no se conocieran de nada se enamoraran, y pensé ¿Por qué no hacer un Dramione de eso? Y aquí estoy, mi plan es que cada pregunta sea un drabble para hacerlo más challenging.**_

 _ **Vosotras diréis si esto sigue o vuelve a la caja de mis locuras.**_

 _ **PD: Os aviso desde ya que no os gustará cómo acabará xD**_

 _ **PD2: La preguntas las podéis encontrar por internet, podéis decirme qué os parecen o qué creéis que contestarían Draco y Herms. Os juro que para algunas no tengo ni la más remota idea.**_

 _ **PD3: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas pertenecen al científico Artur Aron.**_

* * *

 **P** rólogo **: E** l reto **.**

— Sería una locura —murmura Rose Weasley entre risas entrecortadas.

— No se atreverán —le contesta Scorpius Malfoy que tiene su musculoso y largo brazo pasado por los hombros de la pelirroja de una forma muy casual.

— Hay cosas que no pasarán ni en el mundo mágico —comenta Albus Severus sonriendo de medio lado y subiéndose por el puente de la nariz las gafas.

Lily simplemente se ríe y lanza miradas furtivas a dónde están sentados Hermione Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Sin poderlo evitar se echa a reír y se asoma por detrás del sofá donde están sentados sus primos y Malfoy y señala algo que le está enseñando Rose en la pantalla de su móvil.

— Me gustaría saber qué contestaría tía Herms a esta pregunta —añade la benjamina de los Potter en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escuchen.

— ¿Contestar a qué? —Pregunta curiosa la aludida.

— A las 36 preguntas del amor —dicen a coro los adolescentes.

— ¿A qué? —Astoria enarca una ceja y mira a su hijo buscando una explicación razonable.

— Se trata de un experimento que ideó un científico muggle —explica Rose con su tono de sabionda—. Se trata de un test que consta de 36 preguntas y la finalidad es enamorarte de la persona con la que la haces.

Ante esas palabras todos los adultos rompen en estruendosas carcajadas.

— Pero Rosie, cariño, eso es imposible —habló su madre haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto—. La ciencia no puede crear algo tan irracional como el amor de la nada.

— Ya pensamos que dirías eso tía Herms —dijo Albus mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

— Sabíamos que nunca te atreverías —Lily se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y soltó un suspiro aburrida.

— ¿Atreverse a qué? —Pregunta curioso y temeroso Harry Potter, pues conoce a su hija y sabe que detrás de esa cara de ángel hay un cerebro diabólico.

— ¡Pues a qué va a ser papá! —Exclama su única hija frunciendo el ceño enfadada como si fuera obvio—. A hacer el test con el señor Malfoy.

— ¿Perdón? —hablan los dos aludidos mirando a sus hijos con incredulidad y dudando de su salud mental.

— Yo no hago estupideces muggles —murmura Draco Malfoy malhumorado.

— Ya os dije que mi padre era un rajado —comenta acertadamente Scorpius dañando el inmenso ego de su progenitor.

Hermione boquea un par de veces intentando entender la situación. Y de repente una disparatada idea empieza a bailar por su cabeza, debe hacer ese estúpido test con Malfoy. No mira ni a su marido, ni a su cuñada y aún menos a su mejor amigo que la miran implorantes cuando se levanta a cogerle el móvil a Rose. Ella debe hacer ese test y darles una lección a sus hijos.

— Malfoy coge la botella de whiskey, tenemos para rato —y así ante la sorpresa de todos dan un fuerte portazo y se encierran en el despacho de Malfoy dispuestos a hacer el test y quizás a enamorarse.


	2. Capítulo I: La dichosa cena

_**Como son Drabbles cortitos y para que no sepa a poco os dejo aquí el segundo. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

 _ **Ni Harry Potter ni el test de las 36 preguntas me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Pero el plagio está muy feo y si ves esta historia por ahí por favor haz el favor de denunciarla, yo solo publico en fanfiction.**_

 _ **PD: Se me olvidó comentarlo en el anterior cap pero lo hago ahora, muchas, MUCHAS, gracias a todas las que administráis la página de Facebook Fics Dramione (sobretodo a Duhkha por creer en mi) y recomendáis mis fics y sobretodo a todas las que comentáis y decís lo mucho que os gustan. Gracias, de verdad mil gracias.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **I: L**_ _a_ _ **d**_ _ichosa_ _ **c**_ _ena_ _ **.**_

 _1._ _Su tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer a cualquier persona del mundo, ¿a quién invitarías a cenar?_

Weasley y Malfoy están sentados cara a cara en dos butacas de cuero negro. Entre gruñidos y monosílabos han decidido que Hermione leerá las preguntas porque Draco no acaba de fiarse de la tecnología muggle, sabe que si mira fijamente esa cosa llamada _móvil_ se quedará ciego para toda la vida.

— Malfoy —lo taladra la molesta voz de Weasley—. Debemos ser lo más sinceros el uno con el otro que podamos ¿Entendido?

— Sí, sí —acepta él a regañadientes dando un largo trago a su vaso de whiskey—. Va, empieza que quiero ir a castigar a mi hijo por liarme en algo tan estúpido.

Hermione lo mira fulminándolo con la mirada pero no dice nada, se aclara la garganta y lee la primera pregunta, baja el móvil y mira a Malfoy expectante de su respuesta.

— Soy increíblemente rico y popular, puedo invitar a quién quiera a cenar y acudirá a mi mansión encantado —admite en tono petulante el rubio recostándose contra el respaldo de su butaca—. Los magos de todo el mundo se pelean porque les invite a mi casa.

Hermione deja escapar una risa que deja a todas luces claro que no cree las palabras del albino y éste sólo frunce el ceño y la mira enfadado.

— Bueno, dada la ambigüedad de la pregunta deduzco que puede referirse a personas vivas o muertas… —Draco chasquea la lengua ya que ve a la misma sabelotodo repelente de Hogwarts y piensa que va a ser un test muy largo—. ¡Ya lo sé! Invitaría a Morgana Le Fay —admite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestiona curioso, sería más lógico invitar a Merlín, el mago al que le debían todo en vez de a la loca de su hermanastra.

— Creo que las mujeres hemos sido despreciadas a lo largo de la historia y la pobre no debió de ser tan mala como la pintan —se explicó la castaña encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros—. Además, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle…

— Morgana Le Fay nunca aceptaría tu invitación —la cortó Malfoy sonriendo de lado con la única intención de picarla—. Antes vendría a cenar conmigo que contigo. Se moriría del asco con tus platos mal aderezados.

— ¡No es verdad! —Chilla indignada la Weasley.

— ¡Que sí! —contrataca el Malfoy.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Agh! ¡Eres un crío! —Exclama frustrada la miembro femenina del antiguo trío dorado recostándose enfadada contra la butaca y sintiendo como una migraña empieza a formársele detrás de sus ojos.

— Sí, pero al final de una hora estarás enamorada de este crío —comenta Malfoy con petulancia e inclinándose hacia delante.

Herms frunce el ceño enfadada y le tira el móvil al regazo.

— Toma, la próxima te toca leerla a ti, por listo.

Malfoy mira asustado ese chisme muggle y lo coge dudoso entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Sabe que en cualquier momento lo atacará hasta matarlo y se alimentará de su pura sangre. Lo sabe. Tiene miedo.


	3. Capítulo II: La pregunta estúpida

**_Bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que esta actualización no os sepa a poco._**

 ** _JK Rowling es dueña legítima de Harry Potter y el test es propiedad del científico que lo diseñó._**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo I **I: L** a **p** regunta **e** stúpid **a.**_

 _2\. ¿Te gustaría ser famoso? ¿De qué manera?_

— Ya soy famosa —contesta Hermione Weasley frunciendo la nariz disgustada y bebiendo un trago de whiskey—. _Somos_ famosos.

Malfoy asiente solemne y se recuesta contra el respaldo de la butaca. Sostiene el aparato muggle en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha está su vaso lleno de whiskey de fuego.

Esa pregunta lo atormenta. No puede parar de leerla pensando que también es ambigua. A ver, la pregunta no excluye a gente ya famosa, simplemente te pregunta si te gustaría serlo y por qué. Y una de las reglas del test era que debía ser lo más sincero posible, así que…

— Me gustaría ser famoso por no haber sido un mortífago —no se atrevió a ver a la mujer a los ojos pero aun así continuó—. Me gustaría que a pesar de las amenazas de Lord Voldemort, del miedo, de ser un sangre pura y de la presión de mi padre nunca hubiera aceptado convertirme en mortífago. Así mi hijo no se avergonzaría de mí y no cargaría con el peso de ese pecado que no le corresponde.

Hermione se quedó callada, mirándolo. Atónita de que Malfoy hubiera sido tan sincero con ella. Apostaba su puesto en el Ministerio a que eso no lo sabía nadie. Quizás el test era una estupidez pero había hecho que Malfoy se abriera, y eso la hacía sentir… rara.

— Me gustaría ser famosa por ser una cantante de rock—soltó de sopetón ella haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se puso toda roja de la vergüenza pero continuó hablando.

— ¡Una cantante de rock! No considero que cante muy mal y siempre he querido tener la valentía de poder subirme a un escenario sin echarme a temblar. Me gusta que la gente me aplauda y me admire.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio asimilando las confesiones que acababan de hacerse en esas cuatro paredes.

— Es lo más egocéntrico que te he escuchado decir nunca —murmuró Draco rompiendo el silencio y esbozando una débil sonrisa.

— Es lo más altruista que te he escuchado decir nunca —contestó Hermione en un suave susurro.

Dejaron escapar una leve risita y se recostaron satisfechos contra los respaldos de sus respectivas butacas. Quizás esto del test del amor no estaba tan mal después de todo.


	4. Capítulo III: ¿Una qué?

_**Debo decir que es muy difícil ser graciosa en 500 palabras o menos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por los reviews, los alerts y los favs. Sois maravillosas.**_

 _ **Harry Potter es de Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas del científico que mencioné en el primer cap.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo II_ _ **I:**_ _ **¿U**_ _na_ _ **q**_ _ué_ _ **?**_

 _3\. Antes de hacer una llamada telefónica, ¿alguna vez ensayas lo que vas a decir? ¿Por qué?_

— ¿Una qué? —Malfoy alza sus rubias cejas sin entender la pregunta.

— Nunca, solo llamo a mis padres y no es necesario que haga algo tan patético como eso —Hermione se mueve en su asiento echándose el pelo hacía atrás y lo mira esperando la respuesta del rubio.

— ¿Qué? —suelta borde Malfoy.

— ¿Qué de qué? —Hermione se molesta y arruga la nariz como si la bordería de Malfoy fuera acompañada de un horrible olor.

— ¡Que qué de qué! —Alza la voz el antiguo Slytherin.

— ¡Que contestes la estúpida pregunta, melón! —Chilla la mujer de Ron Weasley dando un golpe con la mano abierta en el apoya brazos de la butaca.

Ambos se miran, enfadados, dos voluntades de hierro que chocan, se retan y se desgarran.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¡No me acordaba de lo repelente que podías ser!

— ¡Habló la sabelotodo insufrible!

— ¡Ugh! ¡Qué ganas de lanzarte un traga babosas!

— ¡Eres tan vulgar como tu marido!

— ¡Repite eso maldito hurón botador!

Y así la discusión continuó durante unos quince minutos.

 _Mientras tanto en el salón de la mansión Malfoy._

— Parece que Draco se está divirtiendo —comenta alegre Astoria mientras un elfo doméstico le sirve un poco más de té.

— ¿Estás segura mama? —Cuestiona Scorpius no muy seguro de esa afirmación y con su brazo aún pasado, muy casualmente, por encima de los hombros de Rose.

— Es como volver a Hogwarts —murmura el niño que vivió entre asustado y añorando sus años del colegio.

— ¿Tú crees que en cualquier momento aparecerá MacGonagall para castigarlos y restar puntos a nuestras casas? —Ron Weasley mira divertido a su amigo y se ríe a carcajadas.

— Yo creo que deberíamos entrar —Ginny se mueve incómoda en su asiento y mira la puerta que se ha cerrado hace media hora detrás de Malfoy y su amiga.

— ¡Pues yo creo que esto es una pasada! —Lily salta emocionada y sigue escuchando por detrás de la puerta—. ¡Lo que se está perdiendo James!


	5. Capítulo IV: Perfecto

_**Pues dale, antes de irme a cenar a casa de mi tío os dejo esto por aquí. Hoy es su santo, San Antonio, vamos a hacer fajitas, va a ser una pasada. Espero que me tenga helado.**_

 _ **Harry Potter es de Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas del científico Aron.**_

* * *

 **C** apítulo **IV: P** erfect **o.**

 _4\. ¿En qué consiste tu día "perfecto"?_

— En no estar aquí encerrados haciendo este estúpido test —contestó Malfoy muy serio y asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Uy Malfoy —comentó con fingida indignación—. Tus palabras me hieren.

Malfoy se rió divertido y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

— No te lo tomes a mal Weasley —se excusó él encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros y sonriendo ladinamente—. Ni mi hijo ni mi mujer están incluidos en mi día perfecto.

— Oh dios por Merlín —ronroneó extasiada Hermione—. Sí, un día entero sin niños… ¡Y sin Ministros incompetentes chillándote a todas horas!

— ¡Sin trabajo! —Chilló Malfoy inclinándose hacia delante emocionado—. ¡En mi día perfecto no voy al trabajo! Y no hay niños ni esposas ¡Y si quiero ir en calcetines por mi mansión voy!

— ¡No hay que limpiar platos ni hacer coladas ni nada! —Siguió con igual entusiasmo la castaña y adoptando la misma posición—. ¡Y estoy sola, en una agradable cabaña en el bosque!

— ¡Y hay una chimenea encendida! ¡Porque es invierno y está nevando!

— ¡Y con una deliciosa taza de chocolate con canela!

— ¡Y para cenar el delicioso puré de patatas con butifarra que preparaban los elfos de Hogwarts!

— ¡Y de postre helado de whiskey de fuego y naranja mediterránea! —Hermione se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Malfoy y ambos juntaron sus manos como si fueran un par de adolescentes hormonadas.

— ¡Y un maratón de Ellen Degeneres!

Lily tuvo que apartar la oreja de la puerta ya que el grito de felicidad histérica que dejaron escapar los dos adultos la dejó sorda.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Se quejó indignada la pelirroja—. ¡Parecen un par de estúpidas adolescentes! ¡Ni yo hago eso! Ufff… Qué infantiles —hizo un movimiento con la mano atusándose el pelo y volvió a pegar la oreja a la madera.

— Es tú hija —murmuró entredientes Ginny Potter que se estaba preguntando cómo había tenido una hija tan cotilla.

— ¡¿Y por qué ahora es sólo mía?! —Preguntó sin entender el niño que vivió.

— ¡Callaos! —Les reprendió Lili desde la puerta—. Así no hay quien escuche conversaciones ajenas.


	6. Capítulo V: Cántame

_**Harry Potter pertenece a Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas al científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por los reiews , por los favs y por los alerts. Me animáis a seguir.**_

 _ **Pero sobretodo gracias por disfrutarlo, que me digáis que os reís y os lo pasáis bien leyendo esta chorrada es lo mejor para mi.**_

 _ **PD: Makinetis, espero tu review.**_

* * *

 **C** apítulo **V: C** ántam **e.**

 _5\. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste para ti mismo? ¿Y para otra perso_ na?

— Nunca he cantado —contesta Draco muy rápido y nervioso.

— No me lo creo —dice Hermione incrédula y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Draco se remueve incómodo en su butaca y rehúye con sus ojos la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

— Es imposible que nunca hayas cantado —continua ella más para sí misma que para él—. Al menos le cantarías alguna nana a Scorpius cuando era pequeño…

— No —negó él tajantemente.

— ¿Pero y cuando…?

— No.

— Pero…

— No.

Draco bufó enfadado y miró fijamente a Weasley esperando que su cerebro asimilara esa palabra y no siguiera insistiendo. Los segundos pasaron angustiosamente y empezó a temblar de miedo cuando vio que Hermione esbozaba una sádica sonrisa y entrecerraba calculadoramente los ojos.

— No —se negó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

— Sí —murmuró la exGriffindor asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándolo con maldad en los ojos—. Es perfecto.

— No, no lo es —por Merlín, por Morgana y por el zumo de calabaza, que alguien lo sacara de ahí, ya.

— Si lo piensas, es lo justo —Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró como una maniática homicida.

— No quiero pensarlo…

— Después de todas las humillaciones que sufrí por tu parte en Hogwarts es lo justo que te escuche ahora cantar.

— No, no voy a hacerlo —volvió a negar él pegando su espalda contra el respaldo en un acto reflejo debido al miedo.

— Vamos, sólo una canción, una cortita —continuó insistiendo ella como si estuviera poseída—. Prometo no decírselo a nadie. Yo te daré la tonada. Laaaaaa.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que Hermione en esos momentos se parecía mucho a esos muggles que llamaban yonkis y salían a veces en el cuadro ese raro que le había comprado a su hijo.

— Que no Weasley, que no insistas.

Él intentó permanecer firme y seguro, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba temblando tanto que estaba seguro que los muggles lo detectarían como un terremoto. Él sabía que no debía demostrar que estaba acojonado, que no debía dejarle ver a Weasley lo mucho que la temía. Porque si lo veía, ella ganaría. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

— Malfoy —Hermione se acercó lentamente con los brazos estirados y el brillo de la maldad relampagueando en sus almendrados ojos—. Hoy vas a cantar por toda una vida.

No, él no quería cantar. No quería, no quería, no quería. Tragó grueso e hizo lo que nunca había hecho: gritar como un histérico demente pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ésta loca quiere que cante! ¡Astoria! ¡Astoriaaaaaa! —Lily se tapó la boca al escuchar como varios objetos empezaban a caer al suelo y dos personas se ponían a correr por la habitación—. ¡Weasley! ¡Ven a buscar a tu mujer! ¡Sácala de mi casa! ¡Largaos! ¡Weasleyyyyyyyyyy!

Cabe decir que nadie fue a rescatarlo.


	7. Capítulo VI: Como un Weasley

**_Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas de Artur Aron._**

 ** _Este capítulo es más profundo que divertido, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual._**

 ** _¿Debería disculparme por el Draco algo OoC que os he presentado en los otros capítulos? ¿Sí?_**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo V_ _ **I: C**_ _omo u_ _ **n**_ _Weasle_ _ **y.**_

 _6\. Si fueras capaz de vivir hasta los 90 años y tener el cuerpo o la mente de alguien de 30, durante los últimos 60 años de tu vida, ¿qué te gustaría?_

Hermione mira la pregunta en la pantalla del móvil de Rose y frunce el ceño pensativa. Va a contestar primero, duda que Malfoy, quién está escondido detrás de un sofá de cuero negro temblando como un animal asustado, la haya escuchado.

— Creo que me hubiera tomado con más calma los estudios —dijo ella mirando el techo fijamente como si eso la ayudara a pensar mejor—. No hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a estudiar ni me hubiera dado tanta prisa en destacar en un campo. Me hubiera tomado mi tiempo y hubiera viajado, visto mundo —sonríe y mira a Malfoy que sigue detrás del sillón mirándola con desconfianza—. Hasta que hubiera cumplido los treinta, ahí hubiera asentado la cabeza y hubiera formado mi familia y demás.

Malfoy la mira con sus grises ojos y guarda silencio. La observa, aun temblando de miedo y con la varita a punto por si decide atacarlo otra vez y obligarle a cantar. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna y entrecierra los ojos. Es su turno de contestar la pregunta.

— Me gustaría tener más hijos —se limita a responder.

Hermione lo mira confundida y ladea la cabeza. Él sabe que espera una explicación y está dispuesta a dársela, pero tiene miedo, miedo de que esa loca vuelva a perseguirlo y le obligue a cantar, otra vez.

Así que traga grueso y se arma de valor. Hunde con fuerza sus afilados dedos contra el cuero y se asoma un poco más por detrás del sofá.

— Astoria y yo somos prácticamente estériles —revela sin inmutarse si quiera—. Al pertenecer a dos familias sangres pura antiquísimas y casi sin casos de mezcla de sangre, y con muchos casamientos entre familiares de la misma rama, nos es más difícil concebir a un hijo. Además, hay muchas probabilidades de que nazca squib, con alguna malformación o simplemente que no nazca —Draco inspira hondo y reza para que las lágrimas que ve acumularse tras los ojos de Hermione no se derramen, eso le da más miedo que cantar, no tiene ni puta idea de cómo consolar a las mujeres, o a alguien—. Astoria tuvo tres abortos antes de tener a Scorpius y él fue prematuro, pensábamos que no sobreviviría —una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el miedo por su hijo volvió a oprimirle el corazón—. Cuando él creció volvimos a intentarlo, pero no funcionó. Cada vez éramos más viejos y los riesgos de que algo saliera mal durante el embarazo aumentaban, así que paramos.

Vuelven a ser envueltos por el silencio y en la sala solo se escuchan sus pausadas y profundas respiraciones.

— Así que, si durante 60 años pudiera conservar mi físico y mentalidad de 30 años me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a tener hijos, como un Weasley.


	8. Capítulo VII: Calvo

_**Antes de nada mencionar que muchas os ha tocado la fibra lo de Draco en el capítulo anterior, es comprensible, no diré que me costó escribirlo porque no fue así, tan buen punto leí la pregunta esa idea se me apreció haciéndome un baile sexy, muy sexy. Quise darle un giro al Draco que todas conocemos y hacerlo más humano. Ni más ni menos.**_

 _ **Pero preparaos, porque algunas de las preguntas que están por venir son demasiado profundas y personales, así que no todo va a ser jiji jaja. En algunas vais a cry, cry.**_

 _ **Jota ká es dueña de Harry Potter y Artur Anon es dueño del test.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo VI_ _ **I: C**_ _alv_ _ **o.**_

 _7\. ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza alguna idea de cómo vas a morir?_

— Durante la guerra pensé mucho sobre eso —dice Malfoy quién está sentado otra vez en su butaca, muy a regañadientes, y con el teléfono móvil en la mano—. Habían días enteros en los que no paraba de imaginarme todas y cada una de las formas que el Lord Oscuro y los demás mortífagos podrían matarme.

Hermione suspira y se reclina contra el respaldo de cuero.

— Yo pensaba igual que tú. Mientras buscaba los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron no paraba de imaginar cómo nos encontraban, nos torturaban y nos mataban.

Ambos suspiran y el pasado los hunde en sus butacas, la vida les pesa y los hace sumirse en un negro estupor y se hunden en sus cavilaciones. Morir nunca es fácil, ni siquiera cuando te lo imaginas.

— Creo que voy a morir de alguna enfermedad genética —afirma Hermione desgarrando el silencio—. En mi familia hay muchos casos de enfermedades genéticas y parece que mi padre está teniendo principio de Alzheimer así que… —la mujer se rasca la nuca nerviosa y se encoje despreocupadamente de hombros—. Me gustaría morirme mientras me quedo dormida vieja y arrugada en un sofá leyendo un buen libro.

Malfoy se aclara la garganta y llama su atención. Cuando los ojos almendrados lo miran fijamente sonríe ladinamente y la mira como si él conociera todos los secretos de la vida.

— Pues yo creo que moriré teniendo ardiente y pasional sexo de la tercera edad con mi mujer —admite orgulloso y con una sonrisa de superioridad que le va de oreja a oreja.

— No creo que a Astoria le haga mucha gracia tener tu arrugado y viejo cadáver encima de ella —Hermione frunce el ceño y lo mira molesta, ahí está el mismo gilipollas rubio de siempre.

— ¡Tu cadáver sí que estará viejo y arrugado! —Chilla el rubio consternado—. ¡Y tendrás ese nido de pájaros gris!

— ¡Pues tú no tendrás ni un solo pelo en la cabeza! —Contesta ya roja de la ira la Weasley.

El sonido de indignación que salió de la garganta de Malfoy no fue muy masculino que digamos.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Lumbreras

_**Harry Potter es de Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas de Artur Aron.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo VII **I: L** umbrera **s.**_

 _8\. Nombra tres cosas que tú y tu compañero/a tengáis en común._

— Primera cosa que tenemos en común —salta Draco como si fuera el alumno más aplicado de la clase—. Estamos haciendo este estúpido test.

Mientras él sonríe Hermione bufa exasperada y pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En algún momento de la velada asumirás que estamos haciendo este test y dejarás de mencionarlo?

— Puede… ¿En algún momento de la velada dejará de molestarte que lo diga?

Hermione vuelve a bufar y aparta la vista cabreada, Draco se ríe y bebe un poco de whiskey. Nunca se cansará de molestarla, es muy divertido.

— Vale, sigo —dice emocionado y divirtiéndose por primera vez desde que esa loca se puso a perseguirlo para que cantara—. Estamos casados, yo felizmente y tú con la comadreja —Hermione dejó escapar un sonido de indignación pero él hizo como si no lo hubiera oído—. Y ambos fuimos a Hogwarts.

Ambos se observan, él sonriendo y ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Eres un lumbreras —la mujer se encarga de marcar cada sílaba con desdén, como se muere por darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Un qué?

Vale, Hermione disfruta confundir a Malfoy usando jerga muggle, jerga que obviamente él no entiende, no la juzguéis.


	10. Capítulo IX: Míster Mago

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece , es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **PD: Me da un poco de vergüenza decir esto pero... me apetece escribir lemon, el problema es que aún no me decido de qué fandom y con qué pareja.**_

 _ **PD2: Cálmate Makinetis que nos conocemos.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo I_ _ **X:**_ _Míste_ _ **r**_ _Mag_ _ **o.**_

 _9\. ¿Por qué cosa en tu vida te sientes más agradecido?_

— Por ser así de guapo.

Draco sonríe y Hermione estampa la palma de su mano contra su frente. Está harta de la soberbia y el egocentrismo de Malfoy.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunta incrédula y sintiendo como una risa histérica burbujea en su garganta—. ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?

— ¿Qué hay de malo en estar orgulloso de ser guapo? —Contesta él sin entender la indignación de la castaña.

Hermione bufa, pone los ojos en blanco y hace un gesto de exasperación con las manos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Qué hay de malo en sentirse orgulloso de algo tan superficial como el aspecto físico?

Hermione lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con las aletas de su nariz moviéndose sin parar, parece un toro que en cualquier momento se abalanzará y destruirá a su oponente a base de cornadas.

— No es mi culpa que no puedas ser tan guapa como yo. Así que vete con tu envidia a otra parte —Draco hace un movimiento despectivo con la mano indicándole a Hermione que puede salir por la puerta en cualquier momento.

— Eres insoportable —murmura la mujer entredientes.

— Insoportablemente apuesto —se ríe y bebe un poco de whiskey—. Cuanto antes lo aceptes antes podrás librarte de eso que te corroe el alma.

— Te aseguro que me corroe otra cosa el alma…. —murmura ella y chasquea la lengua indignada.

Draco suelta una carcajada y se quedan un rato en silencio, él disfrutando de su triunfo y ella imaginándose como hundía esa hermosa cara en un río lleno de pirañas.

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunta el rubio acomodándose en el sillón—. ¿Por qué cosa en tu vida te sientes más agradecida?

— Por mi inteligencia.

Sí, Hermione contesta sin pensar y es algo que paga caro. Malfoy no para de meterse con ella.


	11. Capítulo X: Princesas y guerreras

_**Harry Potter le pertenece a Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas a Artur Aron.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X:**_ _Princesa_ _ **s y**_ _guerrera_ _ **s.**_

 _10\. Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu infancia, ¿qué sería?_

— Tener una hermana pequeña —contesta tranquilo Malfoy—. Siempre quise ser el hermano mayor de una hermosa, rubia y sangre pura maga.

Draco se siente muy orgulloso de la respuesta que ha dado, sí, él tiene un corazón, un corazón que siempre quiso tener una hermana pequeña e idolatrarla como si fuera una princesa.

— No sé cómo lo haces —comenta desconcertada e intrigada Hermione—. Con tus respuestas tan sinceras me haces vagar en un estado perpetuo entre quererte dar un abrazo y no soltarte nunca o darte tal sarta de puñetazos que te acabaría desfigurando la cara.

El rubio parpadea confuso y carraspea para aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Eh?

Hermione lo ignora y se pone a jugar con el teléfono. Lo sujeta con una mano, después con la otra, empieza a darle vueltas… Por fin se le ocurre qué contestar. Indecisa se muerde el labio y mira nerviosa el suelo.

— Me gustaría haber nacido y sido criada en una calle llena de magos y brujas.

Un silencio se instala en la habitación y permanecen así un rato. Hermione se rasca la cabeza nerviosa y le tiende el aparato a su excompañero de clase. Sus dedos se rozan accidentalmente y por primera vez en su vida Draco piensa en lo dura, y hasta cruel, que debe ser la infancia para un sangre sucia, sobre todo para una maga tan prodigiosa como lo es Hermione Weasley. Y eso, aunque no consigue entender por qué, lo destroza.


	12. Capítuo XI: Conóceme

_**No tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha costado escribir este drabble.**_

 _ **Tengo un par de anuncios, me he hecho página de facebook, si queréis seguirme sólo tenéis que ir a mi perfil y darle al enlace. Y el otro anuncio es que Miss Mantequilla (conocida en mis NA por Makinetis y en FanFiction por la autora de Self Harm, Flores para Narcisa y Suave, entre otros) estamos preparando algo gordo, muy gordo.**_

 _ **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y el test es del científico Artur Anon.**_

 ** _Camille, sí. Lo del subrayado no lo puedo evitar, fanfiction me trollea._**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo X_ _ **I:**_ _Conócem_ _ **e.**_

 _11\. Tómate cuatro minutos de tu tiempo y cuéntele a la otra persona tu historia con la mayor cantidad posible de detalles._

— ¿Cuatro minutos? —Malfoy chasquea la lengua molesto y mueve la cabeza intentando alejarse el flequillo del pelo—. A ti te sobran y a mí me faltan.

— Creo que cuatro minutos son demasiados para que me expliques lo duro que era aprender a diferenciar el tenedor de la ensalada del de la carne.

— Ser el único heredero barón de una antiquísima familia de sangres pura no es tan bonito y fácil como quieres creer, Weasley —le contesta venenosamente—. Lo único que llama la atención de tu historia es que eres una maga con padres muggles. No debe de haberte resultado tan difícil abrirte camino.

— No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, Malfoy —la mujer lo fulmina con la mirada y entrecierra los ojos retándolo a decir algo más.

Ninguno de los dos habla durante un momento. Dejan que la ira y el rencor se instalen entre ellos. Ya no quieren entenderse, no quieren saber qué les mueve, qué les hace las personas que son. No quieren reconocerse como personas.

Hermione suspira y mirando fijamente el suelo decide armarse de valor. Decide confiar que el Malfoy que tiene delante no es el mismo niñato egocéntrico y oxigenado con el que fue al colegio.

Hermione habla de lo duro que es ser maga teniendo padres muggles, de lo duro que es no tener a nadie que te guíe, lo duro que es ser la niña que hace esas cosas raras, la niña rara que casi mata a un niño, la niña rara con un espantapájaros por melena, la niña rara que va a un centro para raros, la niña rara que toma medicinar para dejar de ser rara, y la niña que se va meses enteros a un internado de raros.

También le habla de lo maravilloso que fue entrar en Hogwarts, de lo que vivió ahí, de lo bueno y de lo malo. De lo difícil que fue su relación con Ron por los celos y las inseguridades de él, de lo difícil que fue después cuando consiguió el puesto como cabeza de departamento, de lo poco que entiende a Rose y de lo forastera que aún se siente a veces en ese mundo de magos.

Malfoy no le dice nada, simplemente le explica lo sólo que se sintió creciendo entre esas cuatro paredes, de las expectativas, del odio y del rencor irracional que le inculcaron sentir hacia los sangre sucias, de lo confundido que se sintió cuando se enamoró de una sangre sucia, del miedo durante la guerra, de lo que le duele la marca tenebrosa hoy en día, y del miedo que tiene por no ser un buen padre para Scorp.

Al final del relato sólo se escucha sus respiraciones pausadas, y en un mudo silencio sus almas se encuentran, se unen, se sanan y se perdonan. Son dos almas que se entienden, son iguales.


	13. Capítulo XII: Malfoys y Weasleys

_**JK Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter y no yo. Yo soy pobre y me estoy derritiendo de calor.**_

 _ **Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Debo deciros que Miss Mantequilla, y yo hemos iniciado un forum de Harry Potter llamado el Mapa del Mortífago, si queréis participar, curiosear o hacer travesuras ese es vuestro lugar.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo XI_ _ **I: M**_ _alfoys_ _ **y**_ _Weasley_ _ **s.**_

 _12\. Si te levantaras mañana con alguna habilidad o cualidad nueva, ¿cuál sería?_

— ¡Conseguir que mi sobrina fuera menos cotilla!

Lily se separa de la puerta al sentir que algo, quizás un cojín conjurado por su tía, se estampa con fuerza contra la puerta dónde ella tiene pegada la oreja.

Frunce el ceño y mira malhumorada la madera. Su tía le quita la diversión a todo.

Intenta volver a pegar la oreja a la puerta pero algo la repele y la manda contra la pared. Mierda. Su tía sí que está enfadada.

Suspira indignada y se pone de pie, se va a enterar. Camina hasta donde están sentados Albus y Astoria y le manda a su hermano, James, un mensaje pidiéndole que venga a la mansión Malfoy a traerle un par de orejas extensibles, especiales, para seguir cotilleando la conversación.

— ¿Ya te ha pillado Hermione?

Levanta la vista del teléfono y ve a su padre sonriéndole con diversión.

— ¿Siempre ha sido tan aguafiestas? —Pregunta sin poderse contener—. He escuchado algunas cosas de tía Herms que me han sorprendido mucho —comenta pensativa acordándose de los deseos de la castaña por ser artista del rock—. ¿Siempre ha sido tan estirada?

— Bueno —interviene Astoria en la conversación—. Debes tener en cuenta de que estabas espiándolos.

— Además, Lily —Rose le habla mientras juega distraídamente con la mano de Scorpius que está considerablemente muy encima de su regazo, mucho—. Ha sido idea tuya manipularlos para que se metieran a hacer ese estúpido test. A mamá no le habrá costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión.

La pelirroja se hunde en el asiento enfurruñada y fulmina a su prima con la mirada. Debería decirles a todos que Scorpius y Rose están saliendo. Se creen que son muy listos y pueden mantenerlo en secreto. Pero ella lo es más. Seguro que tío Ron estaría encantado con la noticia.

— La verdad es que no entiendo cómo han accedido a encerrarse juntos —dice Albus rompiendo el silencio—. Si os llevabais súper mal en Hogwarts.

— A mí me sorprende que puedan estar en una misma habitación sin maldecirse —apoya el rubio a su mejor amigo.

— Bueno, ahora somos adultos.

Todos miran sorprendidos a Ronald Weasley por haber dicho algo tan maduro.

— ¿Qué?

— La verdad es que no somos tan diferentes como nos gustaría —admite Ginny con una sonrisa—. Astoria y yo nos lo pasamos realmente genial cuando quedamos para jugar al quidditch. Y sé que Hermione y Malfoy disfrutan discutiendo sobre política y leyes.

— Además —añade el niño que sobrevivió subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. No hay nada que no haríamos por vosotros.

Y con ese comentario final mira sugerentemente a dónde están sentados Scorpius y Rose y desvía la mirada para mirarla a ella con una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Lily no puede evitarlo y se ríe, se ríe porque su padre es el mejor y el tío Ron es tonto por no ver que un Malfoy está corrompiendo a una Weasley delante de sus ojos.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Ciencia y adivinación

_**Todo le pertenece a Jota ká.**_

 _ **Estoy haciendo prácticas en un museo, me encanta pero llego reventada.**_

 _ **Prometo que estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap de enfermo.**_

 _ **Perdón.**_

 _ **PD: Si tanto te gusta Makinetis dale a favs.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo XII **I: C** iencia **y** adivinació **n.**_

 _13\. Si una bola de cristal pudiera contarte la verdad sobre tu vida, tu futuro o cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué te gustaría saber?_

— La adivinación no es una ciencia —Hermione arruga la nariz disgustada y mira para otro lado.

— Pues para no creer en la adivinación tu mejor amigo es protagonista de la profecía más importante del s. XX.

Hermione bufa enfadada y lo fulmina con la mirada.

— Ya lo sé —admite a regañadientes—. Pero sigue sin ser una ciencia fiable.

— Ya… Pero aun así con Potter acertó.

— Sí.

— De lleno.

— Ajá.

— Pero es que no se pasó ni un metro.

— Felicidades.

— Dio justo en el blanco.

— Perfecto.

— En el centro.

— Para.

— Fue como hecha a medida.

— Déjalo.

— Sólo le faltó decir de qué color llevaría los calzoncillos Potter.

— Ugh.

— Fue extremadamente precisa dentro de su enigma.

— Ya está.

— ¡Pero es que como la clavó! ¡Parece cosa de magia!

— ¡Que dejes de meterte conmigo Malfoy!

Malfoy soltó una ronca carcajada y miró divertido a la mujer que tenía en frente. Quién se lo iba a decir, se lo estaba pasando en grande con Hermione Weasley.


	15. Capítulo XIV: SPA

_**Gracias por los favs, los alerts y los reviews. Sé que no los contesto como usualmente hago porque son capítulos tan cortos que no quiero aburriros con siempre diciéndoos gracias por leer y comentar, pero sobretodo porque os guste esta gran chorrada.**_

 _ **Jota ká es dueña de todo Harry Potter.**_

 _ **PD: Makinetis le ha dado a favs y eso me ha molado mucho.**_

 _ **PD2: Miss Mantequilla, y yo hemos hecho un forum llamado El Mapa del Mortífago, si queréis uniros sois más que bienvenidas, encontraréis enlace directo en cualquiera de nuestros perfiles.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo XI_ _ **V: S**_ _PA_ _ **.**_

 _14\. ¿Hay algo que hayas soñado hacer desde hace tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?_

Malfoy frunce el entrecejo y se pone a pensar la pregunta. No sabe qué contestar hasta que una idea le viene a la mente. No, no puede decir eso, debe pensar en otra cosa.

— Dilo.

— ¿Qué? —Intenta esquivar la pregunta.

La castaña se inclina hacia delante y lo mira divertida.

— Te has puesto todo colorado y has parpadeado —dice ella con la sonrisa haciéndose más grande—. Estás ocultando algo, algo vergonzoso… Suéltalo.

— No.

— Sí.

— No escondo nada —replica aflojándose la corbata con manos temblorosas.

— Sí lo haces.

— No lo hago.

— Sí, es verdad.

— No, no es verdad.

— ¡Dilo ya Malfoy! —Chilla exasperada la castaña.

— ¡Quiero ir a un SPA _muggle_!

Ya está ya lo ha dicho, se sonroja a más no poder y desvía la mirada.

Hermione abre los ojos como platos y lo mira incrédula ¿Ha dicho lo que ha dicho? Sí, lo ha hecho. Se ríe escandalosamente mientras el rubio se mueve incómodamente en su butaca y la fulmina con la mirada.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes Weasley?! ¡Que tú no te cuides no significa que yo tenga que descuidar este escultural cuerpo que mis maravillosos y superiores genes me han dado!

Eso sólo hace que Hermione se ría más fuerte y le empiecen a saltar las lágrimas. Cuando Hermione se calma inspira hondo y lo mira con la risa aun revoloteando en su almendrada mirada.

— ¿Y por qué aún no has ido?

— ¿No es obvio? —Contesta con una ceja alzada—. Porque es _muggle_.

Sus palabras están tan impregnadas de desdén y repulsión que Hermione se levantó dispuesta a darle otro puñetazo en la cara.


	16. Capítulo XV: Orgullo

_**Hola caracolas :) Sigo viva y no con muchas energías pero eh, la semana que viene acabo mis prácticas, posiblemente me pasaré más por aquí.**_

 _ **Jota ká es dueña de todo lo que podáis reconocer y el test de las 36 preguntas es obra del científico Anon.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentáis, le dais a favs o a follow, espero seguir sin decepcionaros.**_

 _ **¿Creéis que deberíamos echarle un ojo a qué está pasando en el salón de la mansión Malfoy? ¿Sí?**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo X_ _ **V: O**_ _rgullo_ _ **.**_

 _15\. ¿Cuál es el mayor logro de tu vida?_

— Ser la jefa del departamento control y regulación para las criaturas mágicas.

Hermione se recuesta orgullosa y satisfecha con su respuesta contra el respaldo de su butaca. Sonríe de medio lado y bebe un trago de whiskey.

— ¿No dices ser heroína de guerra? —le pregunta Malfoy alzando una ceja incrédulo.

Hermione chasquea la lengua y lo mira con los ojos entornados.

— Por supuesto que no —le contesta ella como si fuera obvio—. Sólo hice lo que debía hacer. Además, yo no hice casi nada, sólo acompañé a Harry y lo ayudé en todo lo que pude. Él es quien hizo más para acabar con Voldemort.

Se quedan un rato en silencio y Draco asiente pensativo.

— Bueno —habla finalmente mirando al vacío—. Yo creo que el mayor logro de mi vida es mi hijo, Scorpius.

Hermione rueda los ojos exasperada y lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Estás intentando hacerme quedar mal? ¿Por qué mencionas a tu hijo?

Malfoy la mira furioso y responde entre dientes.

— No soy ese niño engreído con el que ibas al colegio, Weasley. Soy un hombre, un hombre que ha cometido errores, un hombre que tiene cicatrices, miedos y fantasmas que lo acechan en cada rincón. Y mi mayor orgullo es que a pesar de mis múltiples fallos y defectos Scorpius es un gran chico —el hombre asiente muy seguro de sus palabras y una sonrisa orgullosa le curva los labios—. No tiene ni un solo de los prejuicios con los que me educaron mis padres, es compasivo, amable y aunque es orgulloso no es un imbécil vanidoso como yo. Es un gran chico.

Hermione sonríe levemente avergonzada. Piensa que debe dejar de hacerlo. Debe dejar de juzgar a Malfoy y presuponer que sabe las respuestas. Él ha cambiado.

— Y por si fuera poco ha heredado mi belleza superior, además seguro que es un as con las chicas y es el chico más cotizado de la escuela. Como su padre.

Bueno, quizás no ha cambiado tanto.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Amigo no enemigo

_**Ea, aquí va otro capítulo, pa' compensar las molestias.**_

 _ **JK Rowling es dueña de todo Harry Potter y el científico Artur Anon del test del amor.**_

 _ **¡Y por los 100 reviews olé por vosotras!**_

 _ **Olé por las más hermosas que me comentan. Ole y Ole.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _VI_ _ **: A**_ _migo_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **e**_ _nemigo_ _ **.**_

 _16\. ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en una amistad?_

— ¡Me aburro! —Lily pone los ojos en blanco y se tira dramáticamente al suelo.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos al ajedrez mágico? —Le pregunta Rose intentando animarla.

Lily bufa enfada y se levanta un poco para poder mirar a su prima a los ojos.

— Nadie —dice marcando y articulando bien esa palabra—. Quiere jugar contigo al ajedrez mágico Rose. Siempre ganas.

— No contra Hugo —comenta Albus que está jugando a cartas con Astoria y Harry.

— Hugo es el campeón junior de ajedrez mágico de Inglaterra —la pelirroja vuelve a tirarse cuan larga es encima de la alfombra—. Es normal que te gane.

Sigue tumbada pensando en qué puede hacer para distraerse. Suspira frustrada y se da la vuelta y se queda mirando el blanquecino techo. Ella quiere escuchar qué sigue pasando detrás de esa puerta cerrada. No hay nada más que quiera hacer. ¡Pero no puede hacerlo! Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de burlar los hechizos de tía Herms…

— ¡Eso es! —Exclama sobresaltándolos a todos—. ¡Soy un puto genio!

— ¡Liliana Luna! —La reprende Ginny Potter—. ¡Esa lengua señorita!

Pero Lily no la escucha, simplemente se va corriendo riéndose y Harry piensa que el karma es una puta traicionera. ¿Derrotó a Voldemort, hizo un bien común enorme, entonces por qué no puede tener una hija menos malvada? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

Pero claro, si pudiera escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro del despacho de Malfoy sabría que paz y tranquilidad no es que fuera a haber mucha en aquella noche.

— ¡No estás describiendo a un amigo! ¡Estás describiendo a un perro, Malfoy!

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡Twinkle no es un perro! ¡Es un leal elfo doméstico!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Los elfos tienen derechos y deben ser tratados como cualquier otro ser humano!

— ¡Y Twinkle tiene todo el derecho de servirme y complacerme en todo como cualquier otro ser humano, dientes de castor!

— ¡¿Dientes de castor?! —Hermione cogió un cojín del sillón que tenía más cercano y se lo tiró a la cabeza—. ¡Calvo! ¡Vela decrépita!

— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Te has vuelto una salvaje Granger!

— ¡Ya no soy Granger soy Weasley!

— ¡Granger!

— ¡Weasley!

— ¡Granger!

— ¡Weasley!

— ¡Granger!

— ¡Weasley!

— ¡Granger!

— ¡Weasley!

Y así continuaron un buen rato.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Felicidad

**_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas al científico Artur Anon._**

 ** _Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de que todas nos riamos y pasemos un buen rato._**

 ** _Advertencias: Aquí no os vais a reír, toca ser un poco sentimentalistas._**

 ** _PD: ¿Cuál creéis que es su peor recuerdo?_**

* * *

 _Capítul_ _ **o**_ _XVI_ _ **I:**_ _Felicida_ _ **d.**_

 _17\. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más preciado?_

Malfoy mira la pantalla de esa cosa con el ceño fruncido. Su recuerdo más preciado…

— La verdad, es que no sé qué contestar a eso… —se queda callado y Hermione lo mira tranquila desde su butaca—. Mi recuerdo más preciado —murmura para sí mismo pensando aún sobre el tema—. Creo que… Creo que mi recuerdo más preciado es la primera y única vez que mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí —ambos callan y Malfoy se pierde entre sus recuerdos—. Fue el día que hice magia por primera vez. Nadie sabe esto pero mi padre tiene dos hermanos que son squibs, y mi abuelo tenía una hermana que también lo era. Ya te he hablado de los problemas genéticos que hay en las familias sangres puras. Así que entenderás el miedo de mi padre a que yo también fuera un squib.

Hermione no lo entiende. Es incapaz de entender que el orgullo de un padre esté condicionado por si sabes hacer magia o no.

Se muerde el labio indecisa, no sabe si poner sus pensamientos en voz alta o no.

Cree que lo mejor es callar. Sonreír y asentir. Malfoy no parece estar dolido por eso y ambos han sido educados de dos formas completamente diferentes. En el mundo de Malfoy eso tiene sentido.

— Mi recuerdo más preciado es una completa ñoñería —ambos se ríen y ella se rasca la nariz nerviosa—. La verdad es que no fue nada especial, pasó en una corriente tarde de verano, Rose no tenía más de un par o tres de meses, y estaba dormida aquí, sobre mi pecho —dice la castaña mientras imita como debía tener cogida a su hija justo encima de su corazón  
—. Estaba sentada en una mecedora delante del ventilador, las ventanas del salón estaban abiertas y se ondeaban con la suave brisa de verano, y justo en ese momento me sentí… Completa. Fue un momento de paz absoluto. No me faltaba nada, no me perseguía nada. Sólo estábamos mi hija y yo, y era perfecto —Hermione sonríe nostálgica ante ese recuerdo y Draco no puede hacer nada más que sentir empatía hacía la mujer—. Ese momento es lo más cercano a la felicidad absoluta que he experimentado.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Pesadillas

_**Jota ká es dueña de todo Harry Potter y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Artur Anon.**_

 _ **Esto va por ti Makinetis *guiñoguiñoguiño***_

 _ **PD: ¿Qué estará haciendo Lily?**_

 _ **PD2: He encontrado trabajo durante todo este mes de agosto, empiezo el lunes y mañana acabo mis prácticas. Yo ya no sé qué son las vacaciones ni qué son nada. Mierda que necesite el dinero porque estudiar en este país es caro. Dios nos libre de tener ideas y de pensar.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítul_ _ **o**_ _XVII_ _ **I:**_ _Pesadill_ _ **a.**_

 _18\. ¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo?_

— Uf qué bajón me ha dado de golpe.

Hermione frunce el ceño y mira apesadumbrada a la pantalla del móvil.

— Pues yo te veo igual de alta que siempre —contesta Malfoy mirándola sin entender nada.

— Es una expresión Malfoy —dice ella rodando los ojos y recostándose contra la butaca—. No tienes que tomártelo literalmente.

— Los _muggles_ hablan muy raro…

Hermione finge no oírlo, porque si lo oye de verdad lo deja calvo con sus propias manos. Además, esa es una ofensa que puede pasar por alto. A ella también le parece que los magos hablan raro a veces.

— Mi peor recuerdo es cuando hice el examen final de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermione suspira y mira ausente por la ventana.

— Porque la persona que más admiro en el mundo me expulsó de un mundo en el que por fin encajaba. Ya sé que fue un boggart y no la profesora McGonagall, pero… Se sintió tan real… Que ella, la maga que más admiraba y apreciaba, me dijera que debía abandonar Hogwarts… Fue devastador, fue como si me llamaras sangre sucia, los de slytherin me menospreciaran, mis compañeros se rieran de mí y volviera a ir al psicólogo porque soy rara todo a la vez pero multiplicado por infinito.

El aguijón de la culpabilidad se clava en Draco, quiere decirle que lo siente y que no pensaba muchas cosas de las que le decía en los pasillos, pero él es Draco Malfoy, él no pide disculpas ni muestra empatía.

— Mi peor recuerdo es cuando leí en el periódico que dejabas de ser Granger para pasar a ser Weasley.

Hermione lo mira con la mandíbula desencajada y él se ríe.

— No estoy para tu risa, Malfoy —ella arruga la nariz y lo mira como si las miradas matasen.

— Vale, pero mi peor recuerdo sí tiene que ver contigo —ella lo mira asombrada y escéptica, pero él no se deja amilanar, va a ser sincero por una jodida vez en su vida, por mucho que le cueste—. Mi peor recuerdo es cuando os trajeron a mi mansión capturados durante la guerra. Fue… Debastador. No había habido noticias vuestras durante tres meses, nadie os había visto, nada. Creía… Creía que en cualquier momento apareceríais y derrotaríais al Lord. Pero ahí estabais, derrotados, sucios, muertos… —se detiene un momento y se muerde el labio indeciso—. Joder, pensé que eso era todo, que hasta ahí habíamos llegado y a partir de ahí sólo había oscuridad, miedo y más muerte.

Hermione se deja arrastrar por la puerta que ha abierto Malfoy, las cicatrices no sólo las llevan encima de la piel.

— Fue como una pesadilla —admite Hermione mientras se acaricia distraídamente la parte del brazo donde Bellatrix le escribió _sangre sucia_.

— A veces me despierto y creo que la pesadilla vuelve a ser mi realidad.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Leyes

_**Harry Potter es todo propiedad de Jota ká y el test de las 36 preguntas le pertenece al científico Artur Anon.**_

 _ **Yo hago ésto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **¿Sabéis que ya vamos por poco más de la mitad del fic y sólo quedan 18 capítulos para que termine?**_

 _ **Casi nada.**_

 _ **SPOILER: En el próximo capítulo aparece Lily y os contestaré por qué Astoria y Ron lo permiten.**_

 _ **Capítulos tristes volverán a presentarse.**_

 _ **Gracias, infinitamente gracias, por los review, los favs y los alert.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _IX_ _ **: L**_ _eyes_ _ **.**_

 _19\. Si supieras que en un año vas a morir repentinamente, ¿cambiarías algo de la forma como vives ahora? ¿Por qué?_

— Sí —Draco asiente seriamente y mira a Hermione—. No sería un cambio muy drástico porque un año es muy poco tiempo, pero intentaría ser más comunicativo con Scorpius, darle consejos y explicarle cosas que a lo mejor necesite cuando yo no esté. Además, me encargaría de dejarle a mi mujer una pensión de viudedad lo suficientemente grande como para que no tenga que volver a casarse, y así lo dejaría especificado en mi testamento y ante el Tribunal Internacional Cultural y Moral de los Magos y Brujas.

— ¿Tribunal de qué? —Malfoy fuma hierba, debe fumarla porque algunas respuestas que da no son normales.

— ¿En serio, Granger, es que tu no leíste la letra pequeña cuando te casaste según las leyes mágicas? —Le pregunta con un tono condescendiente.

— ¡Claro que las leí! —Le contesta indignada.

— Entonces sabrás que si Weasley se muere mientras tú aún estás en edad fértil estás en la obligación moral de volver a casarte para perpetuar el linaje de los magos. Y así puede obligarte a hacerlo el Ministerio de Magia donde residas.

Hermione suelta un ruidito de indignación y lo mira incrédula.

— Te lo estás inventando.

— Sabes que no —él sonríe y se recuesta contra el respaldo de su butaca como si estuviera orgulloso de saber algo que a ella se le escapa—. Es una de las primeras leyes que se hicieron cuando magos y brujas decidieron unirse y organizarse a través de instituciones una vez dejaron de ser perseguidos y cazados por los muggles. Al ser tan pocos y la bruja al depender del mago se hizo la ley para que se asegurara la perpetuación de la magia. Por eso la bruja viuda que aún está en edad fértil está obligada a casarse, además, antes la gente moría por cualquier tontería, es lógico que hicieran la ley. No creo que el Ministro obligara a Astoria a volver a casarse pero por si acaso, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Es una ley horrible y prehistórica —suelta enfadada la castaña y con los labios fruncidos en indignación.

— _Dura lex sed lex_.

Se están unos segundos en silencio y Draco de repente da un bote en su sitio al escuchar un sonido raro salir del móvil.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta asustado y empezando a temblar de miedo.

— Ah, el móvil necesita batería —contesta Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Qué necesita qué?

— Sí, hay que ponerlo a cargar porque si no se muere y…

— ¡Por Merlín sabía que esta cosa iba a matarme! —Draco chilla histérico y tira la cosa lejos de él—. ¡Va a drenarme la sangre! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

— Malfoy, cálmate, sólo hay que enchufarlo…

— ¡Astoria! ¡ASTORIAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Sálvame! ¡SÁLVAMEEEEE! ¡ASTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	21. Capítulo XX: Razones

_**Perdón, esto tiene algo más de 500 palabras (523 para ser exactos). Pero creo que así está perfecto.**_

 _ **JK Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter y el científico Artur Anon del test de las 36 preguntas.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favs.**_

 _ **El trabajo me deja muy cansada pero por suerte los sábados no trabajo (bien por mi).**_

 _ **La ley que mencioné en el capítulo anterior me la inventé, no me sorprende que hayan otros fics que hayan mencionado una ley similar ya que desde mi punto de vista como historiadora tiene perfecto sentido, cuando una especie nace lo importante es su reproducción.**_

 _ **PD: Amo la canción Fire meet gasoline de Sia.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _X_ _ **: R**_ _azones_ _ **.**_

 _20\. ¿Qué significa la amistad para ti?_

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! —James Sirius Potter entra en el salón como si él fuera el dueño del lugar y va directamente a besar a su madre en la mejilla—. ¿Así que tía Herms y el señor Malfoy están haciendo un test que les hará enamorarse? Mi bella Astoria, es nuestro momento —James se arrodilla delante de la mujer y coge su delicada mano entre las suyas—. Fuguémonos —Astoria suelta una risa divertida y Ginny pone los ojos en blanco—. Dejémoslo todo y vayámonos lejos, tú y yo solos, vivamos nuestro amor.

— James, cariño —contesta Astoria entre risitas y reprendiéndolo ligeramente con la mirada—. Me haces reír mucho, pero me fugaré contigo el día en el que sepas distinguir entre seda y terciopelo.

Harry esconde su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café y James deja escapar un grito de horror y se tira al suelo dramáticamente.

— Oh, mi señora, me rompéis el corazón.

— Alégrate que yo no te rompa otra cosa.

No, a Scorpius Malfoy no le gusta que ese estúpido le tire la caña a su madre. Debe confesar que a veces le tira el barco de pesca entero el muy desgraciado.

— ¿Por qué has venido, James?

Ronald Weasley lo mira curioso desde su butaca y James decide contestarle.

— Lily me comentó que tía Herms y el señor Malfoy estaban haciendo un test que haría que se enamoraran y no me lo creí, así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos.

James se encoge distraídamente de hombros y se recuesta contra el sofá al lado de donde está sentada Astoria. Ron simplemente se ríe y Harry teme, conoce a sus hijos, y sabe de lo que son capaces cuando Lily y James se unen.

Que Merlín los pille confesados y los tenga en su gloria…

— ¿Por qué ha ido Lily a buscarte? —Albus lleva años encontrándose en medio de los planes geniales de esos dos, es normal que sospeche y tema.

— Ha ido a buscar algo que estamos desarrollando con tío George —responde sonriendo orgulloso.

— ¿Qué estáis desarrollando? —Scorpius aprieta el agarre alrededor de Rose como si marcara territorio.

— Tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo les habéis dejado que se encierren y hagan eso? —James lo ignora y Rose se ríe divertida.

— Bueno, es un test muggle —dice Ronald Weasley recalcando la palabra muggle—. Es imposible que funcione. Además, estamos hablando de Malfoy y Herms. Malfoy y Herms.

Todos se quedan callados y él los mira como si con eso todo quedara explicado.

— Bueno, Draco y yo tuvimos un matrimonio de conveniencia, sólo nos habíamos visto dos veces —Astoria ríe y todos la miran incrédulos—. No nos ha ido mal, somos felices y hemos tenido un hijo precioso, pero si es un test muggle lo que lo separa de estar con su amor verdadero… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?

Vuelven a quedarse callados sin saber qué decir, por suerte la voz orgásmica de Lily les libra de esa obligación.

— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Tengo imagen en directo! ¡Puedo verlos y escucharlos! ¡Es el mejor puto día de mi vida!


	22. Capítulo XXI: Tener o no tener

**_Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y el test de las 236 preguntas al científico Artur Anon-_**

 ** _Gracias a todas las que dejáis reviews, le dais al follow o al fav._**

* * *

 _Capítul_ _ **o**_ _XX_ _ **I:**_ _Tene_ _ **r o**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _tene_ _ **r.**_

 _21\. ¿Qué papel juegan el amor y el afecto en tu vida?_

— Muy bien Pinkles —Hermione está agachada con el móvil en la mano y hablándole dulcemente a la elfina—. Dile a mi marido que vaya a casa y ponga el móvil a cargar y que le diga a Hugo que me imprima las preguntas. Cuando Hugo las tenga que te las de y nos las traes aquí ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, señora Weasley —la elfina se inclina educadamente y desaparece en un suave plof.

Hermione sonríe complacida consigo misma y mira a Malfoy que vuelve a estar escondido detrás del sillón.

— Bueno, Malfoy —dice burlándose de él—. Ya está, el móvil se fue. No corres ningún peligro.

Sólo se escucha un ruido sordo de algo con carne y hueso dándose contra algo de madera.

— ¡Ni loco! ¡Quieres matarme! ¡Tú y esa cosa queréis matarme! ¡Lo sé! He visto cómo me mira…

Hermione se sienta y decide ignorar el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre y da un trago a su copa de whiskey. Ha sido lista y antes de que el móvil se apagara ha escrito unas cuantas preguntas en un pergamino que ha encontrado por ahí.

— No juegan ningún papel. Es algo que siempre he tenido ahí —Hermione responde la pregunta tranquilamente, porque obviamente, debe distraerse hasta que Malfoy decida dejar de ser un histérico de mierda—. Es algo que creo que todos tenemos, algo que puedes contar que siempre tendrás ahí.

— Eso es mierda sentimentalista y lo sabes —Malfoy se asoma aun temblando por detrás del sofá y la fulmina con la mirada—. Tú no has tenido siempre amor y afecto, igual que yo. De hecho, creo que de los dos, quién más le ha faltado de eso soy yo. Pero debo decir que juegan un papel fundamental en mi vida, o al menos, en todos los aspectos que están relacionados con mi hijo.

— Eso es muy sabio y valiente de tu parte, Malfoy.

Draco asiente y Hermione no puede evitar sonreírle con simpatía.

— Mira, Malfoy, un móvil.

¿He mencionado ya que a Hermione le gusta atormentarlo?

Nadie lo notó, pero os lo diré, mientras Draco chillaba y Hermione se reía Kreacher apareció en la habitación y puso el aparato espía que permitió a Lily y a James, y más tarde a Rose, Scorpius, Albus y Hugo ver y escuchar el resto del test.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Palabras a la cara

**_Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y el test del amor al científico Artur Anon._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo continuado.. Por los reviews, los alerts y los favs y por todos los lectores silenciosos._**

 ** _Mil gracias._**

* * *

 _Capítul_ _ **o**_ _XXI_ _ **I: P**_ _alabras_ _ **a l**_ _a car_ _ **a.**_

 _22\. Alternativamente, intercambia una serie de cinco características positivas que consideres de tu compañero/a._

— ¿Cómo puedes escribir con tinta y pluma en esto? —Malfoy mira la hoja de papel entre sus manos y arruga el ceño.

— Ya te dije Malfoy —repite Hermione por millonésima vez—. No escribimos con tinta y pluma, escribimos con bolígrafos o lápices.

Su voz queda amortiguada por sus manos que cubren su cara en un claro gesto de derrota. Es imposible explicarle nada a ese engreído.

— Paciencia —alza la cabeza y ve como Malfoy se acomoda en la butaca y se estira la solapa de la chaqueta—. Una buena cualidad que creo que tienes, eres paciente. Podrías ser buena profesora.

Hermione le sonríe compungida y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

— Ambicioso —dice ella—. Creo que es genial que siempre intentes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

La sonrisa que le curva los labios al hombre es de pura vanidad.

— Perseverante —asiente con su cabeza infundiendo fuerza a la palabra.

— Decidido —habla ella sonriéndole y dando un golpe con su mano en el apoya brazos.

— Perspicaz.

— Muy seguro de ti mismo.

— Noble.

— Elegante.

— Valiente.

— Persuasivo.

Se miraron sonrientes. Sus egos no cabían en la habitación.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Faltas

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas del científico Artur Anon.**_

 _ **Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y sólo para pasar un buen rato.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo XXII_ _ **I: F**_ _altas_ _ **.**_

 _23\. ¿Cómo de cariñosa y cercana es tu familia? ¿Crees que tu infancia fue más feliz que las de otras personas?_

Hermione frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio.

— La verdad es que no puedo quejarme, a pesar de haber sido criada en un ambiente muy científico e intelectual mis padres siempre fueron cariñosos y muy cercanos a mí. Ninguno de ellos tenía hermanos y mis abuelos vivían en el campo, por lo que no los veía mucho. Obviamente mi infancia fue relativamente más feliz que la de otros pero no creo que pueda contestar que sí a esa pregunta. Mi infancia fue más bien… Solitaria, hasta que entré en Hogwarts.

— ¿Y cómo es ser de la familia Weasley? —Hermione lo mira sorprendida pero puede notar el matiz interesado y curioso de Malfoy, así que decide responder.

— Es refrescante, me gusta. A veces es pesado porque somos muchos y todos gritan, todos hablan y todos se meten en la vida de todos. Pero es lo que tiene ser de una familia numerosa y que se quiere a rabiar.

Ella se ríe y sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial. Draco asiente y se queda unos segundos meditando su respuesta.

— Yo no creo que mi infancia fuera feliz. No recuerdo que ni mi padre ni mi madre me mostraran mucho amor, por no hablar de mis abuelos o el resto de la familia. Siempre me trataron como a un adulto y eso es lo que he sido toda mi vida.

— ¿Y ahora que has fundado tu propia familia? —Esta vez es su turno de preguntar curiosa e interesada.

— He intentado no cometer las mismas faltas que mis padres. He sido más comunicativo y abierto con Scorpius de lo que mi padre fue conmigo. He tratado no tratarlo como adulto y dejarle ser un niño. Y nunca le he levantado la voz ni la mano a Astoria. Sé que no lo he logrado al cien por cien, pero quiero pensar que mi hijo tiene unos padres que lo quieren y se lo demuestran tan bien como pueden.

Hermione sonríe y Draco aparta la mirada avergonzado mientras se rasca la nuca. Ninguno de los dos lo admitirá en voz alta, pero ese estúpido test ha hecho que se conozcan y sientan algo parecido al aprecio el uno por el otro. Son amigos.


	25. Capítulo XXIV: La señora esa

_**Lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno. Aquí va un poco más de feels. Os juro que en el próximo os váis a reír. Mucho.**_

 _ **Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Artur Anon.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítul_ _ **o X**_ _XIV_ _ **: L**_ _a señor_ _ **a e**_ _s_ _ **a.**_

 _24\. ¿Qué tal es tu relación con tu madre?_

— No guardo muchos sentimientos por la señora esa que me dio la vida —Malfoy arruga la nariz y Hermione deja escapar un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Malfoy! —Le reprende como si fuera un niño—. ¡Que es tu madre! Muestra un poco más de respeto…

— ¿Qué? —Se encoge despreocupadamente de hombros y esboza una sonrisilla traviesa—. No está mal decir lo que piensas. Mi madre fue una figura más cercana que mi padre durante un corto período de tiempo, no dudo de que me quisiera o se preocupara por mí. Durante muchos años me escondí detrás de su falda, como os gusta decir a los muggles, pero al fin y al cabo siempre fue una maga criada en una familia de sangres limpia. Lo fue desde que nació y lo siguió siendo hasta el día de su muerte.

Hermione decide quedarse callada durante unos segundos mientras asimila la información. Finalmente, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede decir nada decide contestar la pregunta.

— La verdad es que mi relación con mi madre no es tan buena como debería ser —carraspea incómoda y bebe un trago de whiskey—. Siempre he sido lo que se llama una niña de papá. Siempre me he llevado mejor con él que con mi madre. Siempre he chocado con ella. Ella es muy elegante y femenina, y yo… Bueno, siempre he sido una comelibros —sonríe levemente con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la vergüenza—. Ella quería que cosiera, que cantara, que tocara el piano, que me sentara derecha, que cuidara mis modales… Muy pocas cosas de las que me quiso inculcar hicieron mella en mí.

— ¿Crees que tu relación con Rose es mejor que la que tenías con tu madre? —Pregunta Malfoy curioso.

— La verdad es que creo que le he fallado a mi hija del mismo modo que mi madre me falló a mí.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa débil y triste. Nunca lo supo, pero en ese momento Rose acarició con la yema de sus dedos, en un gesto lleno de ternura, la cara de su madre en la pantalla y dejó escapar una fina lágrima solitaria.


	26. Capítulo XXV: Amigos

_**Ea otro capítulo, alegría para el cuerpo.**_

 _ **JK Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter y el test es propiedad del científico Artur Aron.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítul_ _ **o X**_ _XV_ _ **: A**_ _migo_ _ **s.**_

 _25\. Di tres frases verdaderas sobre los dos usando el pronombre "nosotros". Por ejemplo: "Nosotros estamos en esta habitación sintiendo..."._

— Vale, empiezo —Hermione se aclara la garganta y alza la barbilla—. Nosotros —hace especial énfasis en la palabra nosotros—. Estamos contentos de que hacer este test esté yendo bien.

— Nosotros —Malfoy se incorpora y junta su dedo pulgar con el índice y hace un gesto para reforzar sus palabras—. Estamos orgullosos de no habernos matado, todavía.

Hermione asiente y arruga la cara ante un trago demasiado largo de whiskey.

— Nosotros estamos orgullosos de las vidas que tenemos.

— Nosotros… Nosotros tenemos una mejor relación con nuestros hijos que la que nuestros padres tuvieron con nosotros.

Hermione asiente rápidamente y Malfoy se recuesta satisfecho contra el respaldo de la butaca.

— Nosotros hemos llegado a conectar como seres humanos.

— Nosotros somos amigos.

Ambos se miran sorprendidos ante las palabras de Malfoy.

— ¿Amigos? —Dice Herms sintiendo como la palabra se le atraganta.

— ¿Es una palabra muy fuerte? —Él la mira inseguro.

— Quizás sería mejor decir conocidos en un grado de no agresión ni odio.

— ¿No es más fácil decir amigos y ya está?


	27. Capítulo XXVI: Compartir

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas del cientifico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Por si no lo sabíais en el Mapa del Mortífago hemos dado inicio a la primera edición de la Dramione Week.**_

 _ **Si quieres participar o leer las aportaciones ves a mi perfi y dale al enlace que encontrarás bajo el nombre Dramione week :)**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **X** XVI **: C** ompartir **.**_

 _26\. Completa la frase: "Ojalá tuviese a alguien con el que compartir…"._

— Mi afición por la lectura —Hermione suspira y se recuesta deshecha contra el respaldo de su butaca.

— Creía que Rose leía —Draco la mira confundido y ladea la cabeza.

— Sí, pero no lee tanto como yo —contesta la mujer en un murmullo triste.

— Granger, nadie lee tanto como tú.

— Mi apellido es Weasley…

— Bueno me toca a mí —Draco se aclara la garganta y Hermione se pregunta si su compañero la escucha—. Ojalá tuviese a alguien con el que compartir mi fascinación por la ciencia muggle.

— ¿Perdón? —Hermione parpadea sorprendida y abre la boca en una pequeña o.

— La ciencia muggle —dice él haciendo un vago gesto con la mano y sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Tuve que informarme sobre las células madre aplicadas en sanación de enfermedades y eso para un proyecto que realizaba el Ministerio y… No sé, me acabó interesando de verdad.

Hermione lo mira con la o en su boca convertida en una gran a y parpadea un par de veces como si su cerebro no acabara de computar.

— Siempre he querido ir a una conferencia o algo sobre eso pero no tengo ni idea de cómo apuntarme —Draco suspira derrotado y se hunde en su butaca.

— Yo puedo llevarte —él la mira sorprendido y ella también se sorprende al oírse decir esas palabras—. Puedo buscar por internet si hacen algo dentro de poco y aprovechamos y vamos a ese SPA muggle al que siempre has querido ir. Pero como amigos, claro.

— ¡Oh por Merlín sí! —Chilla Malfoy levantándose de golpe de dónde está sentado y con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. ¡Sería el día perfecto! ¡Enfermedades mortales que te destrozan la piel y después mimos para mi cutis traumatizada! ¡No puedo esperar!

— A veces me da miedo tu mente —Hermione siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, acaba de invitar al Diablo a darse una vuelta por la guerra, lo sabe.


	28. Capítulo XXVII: Malfoy flipando

_**Hola holita vecinitos. Debo confesaros que he escrito este Drabble con gran placer y maldad.**_

 _ **Todo lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece a JK Rowling y al científico Artur Aron respectivamente.**_

 _ **¿Os dáis cuenta que cada vez queda menos para llegar a las 36?**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los alerts. Me alegráis la existencia.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XVII_ _ **: M**_ _alfoy_ _ **f**_ _lipando_ _ **.**_

 _27\. Si te convirtieras en el mejor amigo de tu compañero/a, por favor, cuéntale qué es importante que él/ella sepa en estos momentos._

Hermione se encoge en su asiento y mira asustada hacía la ventana. Sólo se le ocurre una cosa que pueda decirle al rubio y sabe que no va a gustarle…

— Bueno, no sabía cómo decírtelo porque es un tema muy delicado y no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar —habla él muy serio y juntando sus manos encima de su regazo—. Sólo te pido que escuches con atención, la mente abierta y no te pongas histérica ¿Vale? —Hermione asiente y lo mira con curiosidad ¿Es posible que lo sepa?—. Tienes un trozo de lechuga, aquí, entre los dientes.

Hermione deja escapar un sonido de protesta y se pone las manos encima de la boca tratando de que Malfoy no vea cómo se quita con la lengua ese trozo verde de ensalada de los dientes.

— ¡Un momento! Hoy no nos has servido lechuga…

Él se ríe a carcajada limpia y ella lo fulmina con la mirada ¿Tacto? Ese hombre se merece que le meta una granada por donde no sale el sol.

— Scorpius y Rose llevan seis meses saliendo en secreto.

El silencio se hace en la sala y Malfoy la mira con una sonrisa insegura.

— No bromees con eso.

— No bromeo —contesta ella molesta—. Y llevan cuatro meses manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Yo les mando los ingredientes para que hagan las pociones anticonceptivas.

La cara del patriarca de los Malfoy se deformó en una mueca de horror y su tez adquirió un tono blanco antinatural.

— Bromeas…

— No.

— No puede ser…

— Sí que puede.

— No me lo creo…

— Créetelo.

— Pero un Malfoy y una Weasley…

— Sí, al principio choca un poco —explica ella asintiendo solemnemente y bebiendo un trago de whiskey—. Pero son niños, se aman. No hay nada raro ni malo en ello, y…

— ¿Amor? —Chilla sobresaltado el rubio y dando un bote en su sitio—. ¿¡Amor!? ¡Le voy a enseñar yo a ese hijo mío qué es amor! ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpiiiiuuuuuuuus! ¡Cuando tu madre se entere se va a armar la de los mortífagos!

— Astoria me acompaña a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones —comenta Weasley como quién comenta el tiempo.

Después de eso Lily ya no sabe qué pasa, porque de lo mucho que se ha reído se queda sin aire y se cae al suelo, completamente ajena a las caras de horror de Scorpius y Rose y de la de estupefacción de James. Albus es el único que consigue mantener la calma, y reza, reza para que tío Ron no se entere y siga en el salón tan ignorantemente feliz.

Parece que el señor Malfoy va a echar la puerta abajo a base de golpes de puño.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se olvida de las varitas?


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: Honesto

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y el test de las 36 preguntas del científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los alerts. Esta travesura pronto llegará a su fin pero me alegra que aún nos quede camino para divertirnos juntas :)**_

 _ **Sois maravillosas.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XVIII_ _ **: H**_ _onesto_ _ **.**_

 _28\. Comparte con tu compañero/a lo que te gusta de él/ella. Tienes que ser muy honesto y decir cosas que no le dirías a alguien que acabas de conocer._

— No me gusta tu forma de decir las cosas —Malfoy la mira como si pudiera lanzar rayos por los ojos y Hermione bufa frustrada.

— Dice que debemos decir las cosas que nos gustan —replica ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vale —Draco asiente solemnemente y vuelve a intentarlo—. No me gusta tu forma de decir las cosas.

Hermione estampa su frente contra la palma de su mano y empieza a contar mentalmente hasta diez.

 _Uno, no lo mates, dos, no lo mates, tres, no lo mates, cuatro, qué más da, cinco, mátalo, seis, reviéntele la cabeza, siete, o ahógalo, ocho, mejor que haya sangre, nueve, inspira y expira, diez, tu puedes._

— Lo que me gusta de ti es cómo puedes ir con la frente en alto a pesar de tu pasado —Draco parpadea sorprendido pero ella sigue en su posición original sin mirarlo—. Siempre te he tenido envidia por lo rápido que parece que superas las dificultades, como si nunca tuvieras una. Siempre vas con la frente en alto, ignorando a todos y a todo, sin importarte lo más mínimo lo que la gente pueda pensar o decir de ti —alza la cabeza y lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Resulta molesto que nada pueda tumbarte, Malfoy.

Ambos se ríen y se recuestan contra el respaldo de sus butacas.

— Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu valor —dice él mientras le da un trago a su copa—. Tu valor para hacer lo correcto, para decir la verdad, para hacer lo que tienes que hace a pesar de las consecuencias. No digo que no tengas miedo, que no sepas lo que es, pero, admiro que a pesar de eso, de las dificultades, del dolor, tengas las agallas para hacer lo que debes hacer.

Ambos se sonríen y algo dentro de sus pechos se aligera. Es bueno ser reconocido por un nuevo amigo. Además, que te inflen el ego siempre es bueno.


	30. Capítulo XXIX: Vergüenza

_**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas al científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras, a todas las que le habéis dado a favs o a follows y habéis dejado un review.**_

 _ **¿Os dáis cuenta de que el siguiente capítulo ya será le pregunta número 30?**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XIX_ _ **: V**_ _ergüenza_ _ **.**_

 _29\. Comparte con tu compañero/a el momento más vergonzoso de tu vida._

— No pienso contestar a esa pregunta —Hermione niega con la cabeza fervientemente y bebe de su vaso de whiskey.

— Vamos —insiste Malfoy.

— No.

— Que sí.

— No.

— Dilo.

— ¡Que no pesado! —Hermione se cruza de brazos enfadada y evita mirar a Malfoy.

— ¡Vamos! —La anima él—. ¡Tú sabes mi momento más vergonzoso!

— No, no lo sé —ella arruga su nariz y lo mira molesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! —Sigue insistiendo él—. ¡Si tú estabas delante cuando ocurrió!

— ¿Yo? —alza las cejas incrédula y lo mira con atención.

— ¡Sí tú! ¿Qué otra Granger me dio un puñetazo en tercero?

— ¿Esa es tu historia vergonzosa? —Hermione lo mira incrédula e intentando no reírse—. ¿Que una chica te pegó?

— No una chica, Granger —dice él y le da un trago a su vaso—. Que tú me pegaste.

Malfoy marca mucho ese tú y ella arquea una ceja.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagada? Porque ahora mismo me siento tremendamente insultada.

Draco Malfoy se encoje despreocupadamente de hombros dándole a entender que ni le importa ni le interesa como ella se sienta. No es asunto suyo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De qué me ría? Me he reído de ti desde que nos conocimos.

— ¡Pero es que a ti nadie te grabó y subió el vídeo a internet! —Le chilla ella roja de la ira y de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué es un vídeo? —Pregunta él curioso.

— Es algo parecido a vuestras fotos, pero más largos, con color y con sonido —responde ella sin pensar.

— ¡Quiero ver ese vídeo! —Chilla levantándose y con los ojos brillando de emoción—. ¿¡Dónde puedo encontrarlo!? ¿¡Cómo consigo el internet ese!?

— ¡Que me dejes, Malfoy!

Fue un rato después cuando Hermione le confesó, toda roja y avergonzada, que el vídeo fue hecho cuando ella tenía siete años y salía estornudándole en la cara a su cantante favorito y un feo y verde moco se enganchaba en el ojo del susodicho.


	31. Capítulo XXX: Lágrimas de amor

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los follow.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XX_ _ **: L**_ _ágrimas_ _ **d**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _mor_ _ **.**_

 _30\. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste delante de otra persona? ¿Y cuándo lloraste sólo/a?_

— La última vez que lloré delante de otra persona fue hace diez años durante el entierro de Andrómeda Tonks —Hermione suspira abatida y mira por la ventana ausente—. La última vez que lloré sola fue hace dos semanas —traga con dificultad y se muerde el labio nerviosa—. Estaba en mi despacho en el Ministerio y me llegaron las fotos del caso que debo llevar ante el Wizengamot la semana que viene y… Las fotos que adjuntaron con los documentos escritos eran… Espeluznantes.

Malfoy se queda en silencio y finalmente se decide a hablar.

— ¿Te han pedido a ti que seas el fiscal?

Hermione asiente y Draco suelta un taco. Cree que los del Ministerio son unos imbéciles e incompetentes con la cabeza llena de mierda. ¿Cómo pueden pedirle a Granger que lleve un caso que ni siquiera le pertocaría? Ella está especializada en Criaturas Mágicas, no pinta nada en un juicio contra un grupo de neomortífagos que se divertían cazando y torturando a muggles y brujos por igual.

Los del Ministerio son una mierda.

— La última vez que lloré solo fue la noche que murió Voldemort —dice él rompiendo el pesado y asfixiante silencio—. Estábamos aquí, en casa, y mi padre dijo: _ya está, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Se ha acabado_. Pero no fue hasta que me quedé solo en el salón y la oscuridad cayó y sólo escuché el silencio que supe que todo había acabado. Y lloré aliviado.

Hermione sonríe comprensiva y Draco se la devuelve débilmente.

— Y la última vez que lloré en público fue cuando la medimaga me puso a Scorpius en brazos —esta vez él sonríe lleno de orgullo y nostalgia—. Era tan pequeño… Pero lloraba con fuerza y pataleaba como un hipogrifo rabioso. Fue la primera y última vez que lloré de felicidad.

Draco nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero sabe que Hermione necesitaba una prueba de amor para que su pecho se aligerara y volviera a latir fuerte y lleno de vida.

La guerra los perseguiría siempre.


	32. Capítulo XXXI: Repetidas

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Artur Aron.**_

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que votaron mi OS Volaré, volarás, volaremos en la Dramione Week y lo hicieron ganar, y a Duhkha por recomendarlo en la pagina de Facebook Fanfics Dramione.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también por votar mis otras historias :)**_

 _ **Gracias por todos los alerts, reviews y favs.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XXI_ _ **: R**_ _epetidas_ _ **.**_

 _31\. Cuéntale a tu compañero/a algo que ya te guste de él/ella._

— ¡Esta pregunta ya la hemos contestado! —Draco frunce el ceño y rompe el papel en miles de trocitos—. ¡Siguiente!

—Técnicamente no la hemos contestado —dice Hermione intentando calmar al rubio.

— Técnicamente no la hemos contestado —repite él con un tono agudo burlándose de ella.

— Deberían pagarle a Astoria por aguantarte —le espeta ella antes de darle un gran trago a su vaso de whiskey.

Draco le saca la lengua y bebe un trago de whiskey.

— No pienso inflarte más el ego —dice después de tragar—. Pero bueno, ya que debemos inflarnos un poquito más el ego debo decir que me gusta tu pelo.

Hermione boque atónita y lo mira sorprendida.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Es como un nido de pájaros, tan desordenado y rebelde…

— ¿Estás borracho, Malfoy? —Hermione lo mira alzando una ceja y preguntándose cuanto alcohol ha bebido esa noche.

— Merlín me ha apuntado con su _lumos_ y lo veo todo claro —dice con los ojos muy abiertos y levantándose de su sillón—. Me agrada cómo no vas a impedirme ir a contarle a la comadreja que nuestros hijos están saliendo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Malfoy! —Hermione se levanta y se interpone entre él y la puerta.

— ¡Sí! ¡No me detendrás Granger! —Malfoy intenta avanzar pero la chica saca la varita—. ¡No me amenaces en mi propia casa Granger! ¡No te atrevas!

— ¡No te atrevas tu a interponerte en la felicidad de nuestros hijos, Malfoy!

— ¡No es felicidad! ¡Es demencia!

Ellos siguen discutiendo y Lily mira a su prima y al heredero de los Malfoy con una expresión mortalmente seria.

— La verdad es que hay algo demencial en vuestra relación.

Scorpius la mira sin entender y Rose estampa su palma contra le frente. Albus rueda los ojos y James se ríe. Y Hugo que acaba de llegar no entiende nada.

— ¿Me he perdido algo?


	33. Capítulo XXXII: Seriedad

_**O sea, disclaimers a la mierda. Mi bestfriend Alba me ha dejado un review en este fic. ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW. Me tiene en una nube de felicidad porque aish, la amo.**_

 _ **¡VA POR TI!**_

 _ **¡Y QUE SEPAS CARA SEPAS QUE YO SIEMPRE TENGO TIEMPO PARA TI Y LA CERVEZA!**_

 ** _PD: LOL no. Harry Potter es de Jota ká y de la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Arthur Aron._**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XXII_ _ **: S**_ _eriedad_ _ **.**_

 _32\. ¿Qué tema es demasiado serio para bromear sobre ello?_

— Sobre la felicidad de nuestros hijos —Draco alza la vista del papel y ve como Hermione lo mira como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

— Pero no lo he hecho —dice dando énfasis a la palabra no.

— Aun así.

Su mirada chocolate se vuelve más letal si eso es posible y él se mueve incómodo en su sitio.

— Lo siento —es como si escupiera las palabras, no está acostumbrado a disculparse, pero va a hacerlo por ella—. La verdad es que me he enfadado mucho al ver que mi hijo me escondía de quién estaba enamorado. Me hace sentir un fracaso como padre.

Él desvía la mirada y le da un trago a su vaso de whiskey, incómodo con la situación, incómodo de haber mostrado su vulnerabilidad delante de un ser humano.

— No eres un fracaso como padre —su voz le llega suave, lejana, como la lluvia que repiquetea débilmente contra la ventana—. Scorpius es un gran chico. Es amable, cariñoso y tiene unos modales excelentes. Además, es estudioso, y aunque es orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo no lo es de una forma que resulta repelente o insultante, como lo eras tú.

Ambos adultos se ríen y la tensión que se había creado entre ellos se disipa como la niebla. Es la primera discusión que han tenido como amigos y la han superado con extraordinario.

— El tema que es demasiado serio para bromear sobre eso es la felicidad de nuestros hijos.


	34. Capítulo XXXIII: Últimas palabras

**_Estamos a punto de llegar a los 200 reviews y quedan cuatro capítulos, contando el epílogo, para que esto llegue a su fin. Gracias, infinitas gracias a todas vosotras._**

 ** _JK Rowling y la Warner son los amos y señores de Harry Potter y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Arthur Aron._**

 ** _¿Cómo os gustaría que acabara esta historia?_**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XXIII_ _ **: Ú**_ _ltimas_ _ **p**_ _alabras_ _ **.**_

 _33\. Si te fueras a morir esta noche sin poder comunicarte con nadie, ¿qué es lo que más lamentarías no haberle dicho a alguien? ¿Por qué no se lo has contado aún?_

— Si me muriera hoy y no pudiera comunicarme con nadie me arrepentiría mucho de no decirle a mi hija, Rose, lo maravillosa que es y lo mucho que la quiero. Que no es culpa suya que no hayamos sabido entendernos mejor. Que es una chica maravillosa y que estuve orgullosa de ella des del primer momento en que supe que estaba embarazada de ella. Y que la amo, la amo más que a toda mi vida y que no importa dónde esté, siempre la estaré observando y orgullosa de ella.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —Cuestiona Malfoy curioso.

— Es difícil admitirle a tu hija en voz alta que has sido un fracaso de madre para ella —admite la mujer con una sonrisa triste curvándole los labios—. Por suerte he podido hacerlo mejor con Hugo…

Malfoy espera unos segundos para hablar.

— No me juzgues, pero yo no le diría ni a Scorpius ni a Astoria nada —Hermione lo mira sorprendida y él continúa—. Si algo es verdad es que siempre les he dicho todo lo que he sentido y he tratado de no esconder nada, por mucho que me doliera. Así que en ese aspecto estoy tranquilo. Yo, si me muriera ahora, me arrepentiría de no decirle a la maga, hija de muggles, que me enamoré de ella. Y que siento cada uno de los insultos o desprecios que le hice. Sé que no es excusa pero yo era sólo un niño que no sabía qué era el bien y el mal y no entendía por qué tenía ese odio e ira en mi interior.

La castaña parpadea un par de veces y siente como todos sus órganos se contraen debido a la tristeza que emana de las palabras de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

— Porque ya somos grandes, Granger. No hay ninguna garantía de que yo siga sintiendo lo mismo y ella pueda llegar a corresponderme. Ella era, es, maravillosa. Está casada, vive en una casa encantadora, tiene unos hijos preciosos y un marido que la idolatra y supo quererla y valorarla de un modo que yo no pude, ni supe. No, hay cosas, recuerdos y sentimientos, que se quedan en el pasado —vuelven a sumirse en el silencio y Hermione no sabe qué decir, Draco inspira profundamente y sonríe con nostalgia—. Ella sólo será mía en mis recuerdos.


	35. Capítulo XXXIV: Estúpidos muggles

_**¡Yay! Más de 200 reviews, me hacéis tan, pero TAN feliz. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis. a las que le habéis dado a fav y/o a follow y gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Y a esos lectores anónimos que hacen de ésta mi historia más leída.**_

 _ **Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas le corresponde al científicio Arthur Aron.**_

 _ **El lunes que viene empiezo mi último año de universidad y estoy ugh, que se acabe ya por fa.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítul_ _ **o**_ _ **X**_ _XXI_ _ **V:**_ _ **E**_ _stúpido_ _ **s m**_ _uggle_ _ **s.**_

 _34\. Tu casa ha sufrido un incendio y dentro están todas tus pertenencias. Después de salvar a tus seres queridos y a tus mascotas, tienes tiempo de entrar una última vez para salvar un objeto. ¿Qué sería y por qué?_

— Qué pregunta más estúpida —dice Malfoy frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué se iba a incendiar mi mansión si tengo una varita conmigo? Puedo extinguir el fuego antes de que éste consuma mi preciosa y exclusiva casa.

— Malfoy, los muggles no tienen esa suerte —dice Hermione poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Si su casa empieza a arder como no sean rápidos utilizando extintores o los bomberos sean rápidos en llegar sus hogares se consumen en fuego en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione para de hablar y lo mira expectante de su respuesta.

— La existencia de los _muggles_ es lastimera.

La castaña estampa la palma de su mano contra su frente por enésima vez esa noche.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de responder la pregunta? —Dice ella con un tono que denotaba exasperación.

— No cogería nada —dice él sorprendiéndola—. No hay ningún objeto en esta mansión por el que guarde tal sentimiento de afecto. Pero Astoria se debatiría entre coger su álbum familiar o el diario de su abuela, así que lo que ella dejara atrás lo cogería yo. El por qué es obvio, nadie debería ser obligado a escoger entre sus recuerdos más preciosos.

Hermione sonríe ante esa muestra de generosidad y siente como su corazón se encoge de amor.

— Yo cogería una cajita de música que está en la habitación de Hugo —Hermione sonríe con nostalgia y desvía los ojos—. La compré en un mercadillo _muggle_ de antigüedades, estaba estropeada, y yo con paciencia y dedicación la arreglé, conseguí que la bailarina danzara y que la música sonara. Fue la primera cosa que hice por mí misma y utilizando las manos y sin magia después de la guerra.

Una agradable atmosfera se instala entre los dos y Hermione cree, sinceramente, que podrán acabar esto sin discutirse.

— No lo entiendo —habla él llamando su atención—. ¿Si utilizas magia qué interés hay en reparar o hacer algo manualmente?

Va a matarlo, por los pelos de las orejas de Merlín, lo jura por el tutú que Hugo guarda en su armario, los periódicos al día siguiente saldrán con ella sonriendo sujetando la cabeza de Malfoy con el título: " _Fue por un bien común_ ".


	36. Capítulo XXXV: Pérdidas

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Arthur Aron.**_

 _ **Esta penúltima pregunta, como la última, van a ser sensiblonas. Intentaré meter un poco de humor para hacerlas más llevaderas, pero no puedo prometer nada.**_

 _ **Sí, sólo nos queda una pregunta y el epílogo, porque el test se acaba con 5 minutos, creo, mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, sólo queda un poquito más y podremos decirnos hasta otro ratito.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XXV_ _ **: P**_ _érdidas_ _ **.**_

 _35\. De todas las personas de tu familia, ¿qué muerte crees que te afectaría más y por qué?_

— No hay peor muerte que la de tus propios hijos —dice Malfoy de repente y mirándola fijamente—. Incluso cuando aún no han nacido. Es un dolor indescriptible —Draco se remueve incómodo en su butaca y desvía la mirada—. Las preguntas eternas te burbujean en la mente ¿Cómo habrían sido sus pies? ¿Cómo sonaría su risa? ¿Se parecería a mí? La peor perdida es perder a un hijo. Y aún peor que eso es perder a uno que ni siquiera has podido estrechar ni una sola vez contra tu pecho.

Hermione traga grueso y decide no decir nada. Cree que su silencio es lo que Malfoy necesita en esos momentos.

Ni una sola palabra que diga hará que Malfoy recupere a ninguno de los hijos que ha perdido.

— No sabía que el señor Malfoy fuera tan… Sensible —murmura James mirando sorprendido la pantalla mientras Lily llora desconsolada entre los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Te quiero mucho mucho papá! ¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo mundial! ¡Tú siempre serás mi papi! ¡Siento no ser menos problemática!

— Ea ea, ea ea —dice el niño que vivió mientras le acaricia la espalda a su pelirroja intentando reconfortarla.

— Yo sí que lo sabía —dice Scorpius cogiendo la pantalla entre sus manos y mirando fijamente a su padre—. Yo sí sabía que mi padre era más sensible de lo que parecía.

Los chicos se quedan callados y finalmente la voz insegura de Rose los saca de sus pensamientos.

— Sólo queda una pregunta… ¿Creéis que se enamorarán?

— Quién sabe —dice Albus pasándole un brazo por detrás a su prima—. La verdad es que sería decepcionante que salieran de aquí y todo siguiera igual.

La pelirroja asiente distraídamente y clava sus ojos en la pantalla. Una pregunta, una pregunta más y sabrán si Hermione Weasley y Draco Malfoy se han enamorado.


	37. Capítulo XXXVI: La última

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y el test de las 36 preguntas es del científico Arthur Aron.**_

 _ **Yo he hecho esto sin ánimo alguno de lucro y por mera diversión.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya sabéis qué toca, el próximo capítulo será el último. Intentaré subirlo mañana pero no prometo nada. Una parte de mi no quiere subirlo para que no llegue a su fin pero todas las cosas buenas siempre tienen un final.**_

 _ **Gracias, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, a todas las que habéis seguido el fic, os habéis emocionado leyendo las respuestas, os habéis reído con sus reacciones, me habéis comentado, le habéis dado al favs o al follows y a las que simplemente os habéis dedicado a leerlo en silencio.**_

 _ **Estamos a punto de realizar esta travesura todas juntas, e indudablemente es gracias a vosotras.**_

 _ **PD: Hoy ha sido mi primer día de Uni y UGH, qué ganas de que se acabe ya xD**_

 _ **PD2: He perdido mi mechero y ya no puedo fumar T.T**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **X**_ _XXVI_ _ **: L**_ _a_ _ **ú**_ _ltima_ _ **.**_

 _36\. Comparte con tu compañero un problema personal y pídele que te cuente cómo habría actuado él/ella. Después, pregúntale cómo cree que te debes estar sintiendo sobre el problema que acabas de contarle._

— Mi hijo está saliendo con una chica maravillosa y no me ha dicho nada —habla Malfoy respondiendo primero a su última pregunta—. Me he comportado horriblemente cuando me lo han contado y doy gracias a Merlín de que él no ha estado delante —Malfoy suspira y mira a la castaña con sus penetrantes ojos grises—. ¿Cómo hubieras actuado tú?

Hermione le da un trago a su whiskey y medita durante unos segundos lo que va a decirle.

— Hubiera actuado como una Banshee —admite ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Me hubiera sentido terriblemente insultada y mal conmigo misma y hubiera pagado mi furia con mi hijo o la persona que me lo hubiera dicho.

Malfoy asiente conforme y hace la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

— Creo que te duele haberte enterado por mí y no por él que está saliendo con Rose. Creo que quieres alegrarte por él pero parte de tus viejos prejuicios aún te tiran y hacen que te sientas enfadado y confundido.

Draco oculta su sonrisa detrás del vaso porque su excompañera acaba de explicar al detalle cómo se siente, y eso hace sentirlo un poco mejor.

— Mi problema personal es que por mucho que lo intento no consigo establecer una relación madre hija con mi hija mayor ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

— Dejaría de intentarlo hasta el punto de forzarlo. Ninguna relación que se fuerce puede ser sana. Intentaría empezar a hacer pequeñas cosas con mi hija, como llevarla a algún lado o sentarme cinco minutos al día con ella. Y después, poco a poco, hacer cosas más complicadas emocionalmente para llegar a conectar y tener la relación que deseo.

Hermione sonríe y con voz temblorosa hace la última pregunta.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

— Como se sentiría Snape tratando de ser cómico, como un fracaso total y absoluto.

Y es así, entre risas, cómo acaban respondiendo la última pregunta del test.


	38. Epílogo: Final y principio

_**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y el Test de las 36 Preguntas es del científico Arthur Aron.**_

 _ **Esta es la última nota de autora que escribo para este fic. Gracias chicas, mil gracias por disfrutar leyendo esta ida de olla que ha sido des del principio este fic.**_

 _ **O a lo mejor es que es bueno de verdad y yo no estoy tan loca como creo.**_

 _ **PREPARAOS para el horrible final, yo os avisé pero no me quisisteis hacer caso, así que no me lloréis.**_

 _ **No me odiéis.**_

* * *

 _ **E** pílogo **: F** inal **y p** rincipio **.**_

 _Para finalizar, usted debe mirar a su pareja directamente a los ojos, y viceversa, sin hablar ni parpadear, ni desviar durante cinco minutos. Después de eso ya habrán acabado el test. Muchas gracias y esperamos que queden satisfechos._

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Astoria están sentados en el salón riendo y charlando, no son conscientes de que Draco y Hermione están a punto de acabar el test y puede que salgan enamorados el uno del otro.

Justo en frente de la puerta cerrada están James, Hugo, Lily, Rose, Albus y Scorpius. Todos contienen la respiración y están cogidos de la mano. Esperan, esperan y rezan. Aún no saben a qué, pero ellos lo hacen sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Y dentro del despacho están Malfoy y Greanger, un hombre y una mujer, que en el transcurso de ese test se han conocido como personas y se han hecho amigos, y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Así que sonrientes empujan con las manos las butacas donde estaban sentados para así quedar más cerca el uno del otro. Arañan el tiempo renuentes a que eso esté a punto de acabar.

— ¿Sabes qué Granger? —Dice Malfoy en un susurro—. Sea cual sea el resultado de esto me alegro de haberlo hecho contigo.

La castaña sonríe y habla en el mismo tono.

— Yo también me alegro —inspira nerviosa y se muerde el labio indecisa—. Una parte de mí se lamenta de que esto esté a punto de acabarse. Has acabado cayéndome realmente bien, Draco.

— Es normal, soy una persona genial.

Ambos se ríen y ella le pega juguetona en el brazo. Paran y se miran a los ojos, sus corazones laten rápidos, están nerviosos, pero también están más a gusto el uno con el otro de lo que lo han estado nunca.

— Podríamos salir a comer la semana que viene y me hablas de ese caso —vuelve a hablar el rubio susurrando y con los ojos entrecerrados—. Así a la gente sabrá que ahora somos amigos.

Vuelven a sonreírse y ella asiente.

— Me encantaría —Draco va a abrir la boca pero ella lo interrumpe—. Cinco minutos, cinco minutos sin hablar, Draco.

Él sonríe y asiente. Inspiran hondo y apuntan a la misma vez el reloj de arena que han conjurado para que les indique los cinco minutos. Ambos dicen la misma palabra antes de que sus varitas se iluminen y las arenas del reloj empiecen a caer.

— Gracias.

Harry, Ron, Astoria y Ginny rien ignorantes de lo que está pasando dentro de ese despacho.

Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo y James se apretan más fuerte las manos e inspiran con fuerza. Esperan expectantes qué va a pasar ahí dentro.

Y Draco y Hermione simplemente se miran, se miran ajenos a todos los demás, a los ignorantes, a los que esperan, a los que respiran sin saber que en ese despacho acaba de cambiar algo y que nada volverá a ser igual.

Finalmente gris y marrón se encuentran y se funden en uno solo.


	39. Agradecimientos y linchamientos (?)

Os dije que no os gustaría el final, no me culpéis a mi o sí porque yo he escrito esto.

Dejadme explicarme, creo que es imposible, **IMPOSIBLE** , que algo tan impredecible y voluble como el amor pueda obligarse a que se produzca, así sin más, entre dos personas a través de un test. Que esa es otra, el amor es lo más irracional que hay para tratarlo de racionalizar como si fuera un test de matemáticas o historia.

En el amor no hay respuestas correctas ni incorrectas, no hay preguntas que si aciertas o no respondes te van a hacer aprobar o suspender. El amor es una gran incógnita que se presenta cuando menos lo esperas y que aunque lo aceptes no puedes llegar a comprender cómo ha pasado. Simplemente sabes que está ahí, enganchado en tu piel mientras te fríe el cerebro porque estás enamorado y no necesitas racionalizar más.

Por supuesto que la sangre sucia de la que estaba enamorado Draco era Hermione, pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian. Ahora ellos tienen una familia, una vida en la que ambos son tan felices como pueden serlo y el otro apenas es una sombra (OJO, eso no quiere decir que sean 100% felices o no puedan serlo más, cada uno hace lo que quiere y puede con sus circunstancias). Sí que puede pasar que dentro de unos años se enamoren y acaben juntos, no digo que no. Pero el test no es ni será la causa de que ellos se enamoren, se enamorarán porque estás cosas pasan y no puedes hacer nada ni para prevenirlo ni para obligarlo.

Espero haberme explicado con claridad y que a pesar de todo no os arrepintáis de haber leído mi fic y que aunque os disgustara el final os quedéis con las cosas positivas. ¡Al menos son amigos y hay posibilidades! xD

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A todas las que capítulo tras capítulo, con infinita paciencia y bondad, dejasteis un review. Tanto a las que tenéis cuenta como las que no que sois las siguientes: NaeBL, Rossina, Elena, yuue, Sora [muérete 3], LunaHHr, Guest, Lucy00, Alguien y Melissa.

A todas las que habéis dado a favs: AbyHzP, Alba Salvatore, Ale1oo4, Aleja Cullen Cipriano, Alex Black Moon, AliciaBlackM, Altairalinda, Amane Yuki, Ambar600, Amelieandose A'Lo, .Malfoy, AsukaEvans, BeaGiil, Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore, Blueberry Bliss, E, CarissaW, CassioBlack, CassiopeiaW, Chio Lannister, Chlaisa, Cignus Black, , , DaaisyGuerrero, Daap, Donosti, EVYTA, Elisa Potter, Fedra Rowle, Fefi29, Franny-Zen, Gladys Ashenbert, HeartBreakerGirl, Hina Uchiha Granfoy, Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Jaishimahara, , JohaGross, KillZoldyck, Kunoichi Fatale, LadyBasilisco220282, LadyChocolateLover, Ligia Tavares, Lily Masen, Little Storm 97, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Loe Essen, Loewes, Lov3rB0ok, MaRu-chan MKV, Maiastra, Mari yuki Taisho, Martina271299, Maryjobahe, MeriAnne Black, Miila Cullen, Miss Mantequilla [Maknetis 3], Miva2031, Natsumi No Chiharu, Nekita667, Noodle-G, PrLovato22, Princess Mabel Malfoy, RbBlack, Ringel muam, Rospius y Dracmione Forever, .HR, Selene de Tracia, ShioOh, Sutefanii uchiha, TheDarckAngel, The Lady Annabelle, Xirena, ailataisho, albafp, alexzs, , cconcha-72, conego, danaesirianneblack, esparm92, estaciones de colores, florperlachiquis52, houdinicarol, karifelton, kissbuch, kurita-chan, louisboobear4, luzmilagro02, martamo1d, noeemi, redeginori, rosamejte, selmc96, swaggermavi, tamarabvillar, zuoteyu.

Y las que le habéis dado a follow que ya sois demasiadas para poneros a todas aquí xD

 **A TODAS, SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS.**


End file.
